Sparks Fly
by lilmissbookworm3071
Summary: Bella's a bad ass single mom of one meet Sexy southern cowboy Jasper Whitlock single dad of two unexpectedly in  at a grocery store. Whatch as these two single parents overcome a worldwind of romance/Drama with their kids. Rater M Possible lemons! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting and Greetings!**

**BELLA P.O.V**

I walked down the aisles of the grocery store looking in search for my kid who decide he wanted a few snacks of his own. I rolled my eyes thinking of all the junk he probably have in his short seven year old arms. I smiled at the thought.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I heard Chase yell from down the candy aisle. I smirked at him until I noticed two other kids with him.

I walked towards them with a confused look on my face.

"Uh? Chase baby, what's going on here?" I asked.

Chase sighed dramatically at me, I rolled my eyes. My kid was such a pain and joy.

"Mom this is Cassidy and Adam, they lost their daddy" He explained like it was most obvious thing in the world.

I bent to their level so I could get a better look. They were some of the most gorgeous kids I've ever laid eyes on both blondes with blue eyes. I the little one Cassidy was had tears on her cheeks and was looking at the ground. Adam was holding her hand closely; he was the same height as Chase.

"Hey sweeties I'm Bella and that are Chase, how old are you guys?" I asked Adam.

"I'm seven and my sister is four" He told me quietly.

I nodded thoughtfully at them before I came to my decision that was pretty obvious from the beginning.

"Okay Chase put only three snacks in the basket and we'll go to the front and make an announcement for your daddy on the intercom" I told them, chase groaned in reply but did as I told him. I looked at Cassidy and she held her arms out to me. I smiled and picked her up.

"Hi Ms. Bella" Cassidy said softly, I just about fell in love with this kid she so adorable. I smiled as she laid her head on my shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth.

"You can call me Bella sweetie" I said just as softly. I let Adam and Chase push the basket while they talked about which super heroes where the best. I smiled as we made our way to costumer services.

"Hi, Excuse me? I'd like to make an announcement, I found these lost little kids" I asked one of the sales ladies. She nodded politely towards me.

"What are their names?"

I looked at Adam, "What's your last name honey?"

"Whitlock" He said proudly that I asked him.

"Cassidy and Adam Whitlock" I told her and she made the announcement twice and walked away with a nod in my direction.

We waited for about five minutes before a man ran towards where we were standing. I back up indistinctly with Chase and Adam in tow.

"Daddy!" Cassidy squealed and jumped out my arms into the man's arms.

I looked at him for the first time and realized he was fuck hot, his hair was blond and fell disheveled in his face, broad shoulder, built but not like the hulk he was very lean as well. This man was sex on legs. The things I would do to him came in mind.

I was shaken from my thought when Chase pulled on my hand. I took noticed to scene in front of me.

"Dad I'm sorry we ran off" Adam said while hugging him and Cassidy. It looked like a scene from a movie.

"It's ok little man; just don't ever scare me like that again" Mystery man said.

"Daddy this is Bella and Chase they found us" Cassidy said excitedly and ran to hug me leg, I smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry ma'ma for my rude behavior. I'm Jasper Whitlock" he said in a southern accent that just makes your panties damp thinking it about it and stuck his hand out for me to shake; I shook his hand and felt like shock I quickly pulled away.

"I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella and this little demon is my sugar baby Chase" I introduced and embarrassed chase so he was blushing.

"Mom" Chase whined but I just shrugged. Jasper just laughed it off.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Bella and Chase. Thank you for finding my kids and for not being a crazy psychopath."

I smiled friendly at him, "No problem, and their sweeties. C'mon Chase we have to go" I said.

"Awe mom do we have too?" Chase whined, I laughed.

"Did you think I wanted to hang out a grocery store all day, plus it's going to rain soon" I explained with an eye roll of my own.

"Well Ms. Bella this Seattle rain is common here" Jasper drawled in his sexy accent. I internally swooned. Whoa what the hell Swan pull yourself together.

"Yes Mr. Jasper I know that I grew up in forks" I told him while crossing my arms over each other.

"Ah I see ma'ma" He told me cockily. I glowered at him for a minute.

"C'mon chase we have to go now" I said and grabbed his hand. I looked back at Jasper. "Nice meeting Adam, Cassidy, Jasper" I said before leaving.

Chase and I checked out and went to put all the groceries in my beautiful silver-grayish Audi SUV 2010 only a week old. Yes I Bella Marie Swan love my car almost as much as I love my kid.

I drove through the Seattle city towards our newly acquired house while Chase was chattering away about how fun Adam is and how much they had in common.

"Hey mom?" I heard him asked after five minutes of silence.

"Yes Chase?" I asked while glancing at him and pulled into our drive way. He didn't answer he just helped take things into the kitchen. I watched as he hopped up on the bar stools in the island.

"Mom?" He asked for the second time. I looked at him curiously before giving him a questioning look. "I wondering mommy if I could play soccer for the recreation center I saw a paper about this morning"

I looked at Chase in confusion, since when was he into sports. I mean hell I'm his mother I'm clumsy as fuck. I trip over fucking air and he wants to go play soccer. Hmm well it's good thing he didn't get my clumsiness like he got my everything else. I sighed.

"Well Chase if you really want to then you can play soccer" I told him. He flung himself into my arms hugging me tightly as he could manage while I laughed.

"Thanks mommy" he whispered, before running to his room to play.

I sighed, sometimes I feel bad for Chase not having a father figure. It was my fault for not using protection but it was _His_ fault that he didn't stick around to get know his amazing son. I ran my fingers through my hair, this will be good for Chase he needs more friends his age because it can't be healthy for he to always be around his mom no matter how awesome he thinks I am. I shook my head of my thought before starting dinner. I decide to make Chase's favorite, spaghetti and meatballs.

I was almost done cooking when I heard the door bell ring. Who in the hell could that be I don't know anyone in this neighborhood. I opened door to come face to face with a very large Quileute man standing in front of me, easily towering my five foot four frame.

"Hello?" I answered looking up at him. He smiled friendly at me.

"Hey I'm Jacob Black your neighbor. I just wanted to come me you before you met all the weird neighbors" he told me a slight shrug. I laughed.

"Hey Jacob I'm Isabella Swan but you can me Bella. C'mon in" I said and stepped aside so he can come in. He moved pat me and into the living room.

"Nice set up here Bella" he told me looking around, I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, let me introduce you to my son Chase" I told him and yelled up the steps. Chase came running down the steps. He looked up at Jacob and his eyes widen.

"Wow your really big" Chase blurted out, I gave him a scolding look but Jacob just laughed it off and bent down to chase's level.

"Hi Chase I'm Jake"

I watched Chase's facial reaction; he surprised me by breaking out into a huge grin.

"Nice to meet you Jake, do you know how to play soccer?" He asked. Jacob nodded and they began discussing the sport. I walked back into the kitchen. Hmm, Jasper Whitlock. What a gorgeous hunk of man. I wonder if he's married, if he that woman must be one lucky woman to go home to that every day. Nice southern gentlemen always wanted one of those types of men. I chuckled to myself.

"Mom" I heard chase said and broke away from my thoughts. I whirled around to face Chase and an amused Jake.

I smirked at them, "Yea Chase?" I asked my boy.

"Can Jake stay for dinner mommy" He asked giving me those puppy dog eyes that _I _taught him how to do. I pretending to think for a few minutes.

"If Jake wants he is more than welcome to stay for some spaghetti and meatballs" I said. I looked at Jake who was eyeing the food with hungry eyes. I guess that answers my question.

Chase and I ate with Jake and talked about his life. I found out he was from La push and his dad Billy knew my father Charlie Chief of Police.

"So Bella how come I've never seen you around forks?" Jake asked me while Chase was watching TV in the Living room.

"Well I lived in Arizona with my mom and Charlie would come and visit me up until I was fourteen. Then I moved to forks to be with Charlie, my mom already had my younger half sister to take care of plus I kind of missed forks." I admitted to him. Half truth only was I didn't miss forks I mean who the hell misses the rainy freaking place on the west continental, not me.

"Well then that still doesn't explain much Bella" Jake said with an amusing smirk playing on his face.

"Fine if you must know Jacob, I was quite the loner back in the day not nearly as cool as I am now. So I mostly hung out at home or in here in Seattle. My best friend lived here and still does so that's the real reason Mr. Nosiness" I said with my signature eye roll and smirk. Jake just laughed.

"Whatever Bella, anyway thanks for the grub Hun but I got to go do my job of pouring drinks for hot desperate rich women" I rolled my eyes at him and smirked.

"Fine then Jake, get out my house hot stuff" I told him playfully and walked him to the door, "Oh hey Jake where is the recreation center?" I asked.

"Oh it's just an on Admin St. you can't miss it. Later Chase" Jake said while waving at Chase. After Jake left Chase and I watched movies until eleven.

"C'mon Kid your dead on your feet in other words I can't use to take over the world until you get some sleep." I told chase, who was nodding in and out of sleep.

"No mommy I-I'm not sleepy yet" He said droopily. I laughed softly and picked him up and carried him into his room. I help him put on his PJ's. I kissed him goodnight and went into my room to dream about sexy Mr. Whitlock let the wet dreams go.

****

**Hey everyone I really hope you like this story it's my first twilight story and my first Jasper and Bella story. I'm going to put the picture up on my profile so feel free to check them out! PLZ R&R I want to know your thoughts Next chapter in Jasper's P.o.V.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF SM'S CHARACTERS, I JUST OWN THE PLOT AND CHASE, ADAM, CASSIDY**

**Hey everyone here's the chapter 2 in Jasper POV, I really hope you like it =)) and It'll take about 10 reviews to get chapter 3 so please Review.**

****

**Meeting & Greeting!**

**Jasper P.O.V**

Fuck. I hate grocery shopping I never know what to get, plus I have to be aware of the kid's likes and dislikes that seem to change every day. I swear I'm going to get whiplash one of these days. Wait. Where are the kids? I looked around and noticed they were missing. Oh my Gosh where are my kids! I rushed down all the aisles looking for them. I felt my heart pounding in my ears. I ran a shaky hand throw my messy blonde hair. Damn it.

"Will the Parents of Cassidy and Adam Whitlock please come to customer service; I repeat will the parents of Cassidy and Adam Whitlock please come to customer service. Thank you." I heard on the intercom. I took off like a bat out hell to customer service. I saw a woman with holding Cassidy and Adam to talking to another little boy; I didn't even look at woman. When Cassidy saw me she immediately jumped out the woman's arms into mine. I was at peace again with my baby girl in my arms.

"You scared me to death Angel never run off like that okay?" I told her softly. I felt her nod into my neck. I bent down to hug Adam as well he look scared of my reaction.

"Dad I'm sorry we ran off" He told me as we were hugging me and Cassidy. I felt better knowing they were safe.

"It's okay little man; just don't scare me like that" I told him and hugged him tighter. Cassidy pulled away from I was confused for a second.

"Daddy, this Bella she found us" She said excitedly and ran to hug the mystery woman leg who's name I now know is Bella.

"I'm sorry ma'ma for my rude behavior. I'm Jasper Whitlock" I told her making sure to lay the accent on thick. She was beautiful and beyond. She short that's for sure but she had that sexy appeal that made grow hard just thinking about her. I stuck my hand out for her to shake and she did. I felt a shock go through my body when she touched me; she must've felt it to because she pulled her hand back quickly.

"I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella and this little demon is my sugar baby Chase" She introduced. I chuckled quietly at Chase's plain dismay of her little nick name for him.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Bella and Chase. Thank you for finding my kids and not being a crazy psychopath." I told her. Wait. Did I just thank her for not being a psychopath?

She just smiled at me, "No problem, and their sweeties. C'mon chase we have to go now"

"Awe mom do we have too?" Chase whined to her. I chuckled and pick Cassidy up into my arms, she smiled at me.

"Did you think I wanted to hang out at a grocery store all day, plus it's going to rain soon" She explained to him. Well Bella must not be from here, because it rain a lot here in Seattle.

"Well Ms. Bella this is Seattle rain is common here" I drawled in my accent, I knew she liked it she was trying to resist. I have to handed it to her she's the only woman I've met that can resist. She gave me and eye roll.

"Yes Mr. Jasper I know that, I grew up in forks" She told me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ah I see ma'ma" I told her and she glowered at me, I smirked.

"C'mon Chase we have to go now", she looked back the kids and I "Nice meeting you Adam, Cassidy, Jasper"

After we saw her disappear, we went into a checkout lane and the cashier shamelessly flirts with me. I inwardly roll my eyes and lead the kids out to my beautiful black Lexus SUV (**PIC ON PROFILE**)that I take when I have the kids with me. I drove for a good forty-five minutes reaching the outskirts of the city and nearing my home (**PIC OF HOUSE ON PROFILE**). I helped the kids out of their seats and watched them take off into the house while I grabbed the grocery bags and put it all away. I thank god all the time that my kids don't and won't have a hard life well expect living without a mother, but that was _HER _fault her choice to leave us. _Maria _I don't know how my amazing kids are mothered to that woman. I sighed.

I felt something pull my leg and jumped three feet in the air. Cassidy giggled.

"Jesus Cassie you scared daddy" I told her, but she kept on giggling causing me to smile at her.

"Sorry Daddy" she told sweetly. I gave her a questioning look.

"Are you really sorry?" I asked doubtfully. She shook her no. I fake gasp and grabbed her, tickling her to death.

"D-Daddy s-stop t-tickles" she giggled out. I laughed and let her go. Smiling she looked up at me. "Daddy I'm hungry" she told me bluntly. I smirked at her and threw her over my shoulder to carry her to the kitchen. I started to make Mac cheese and hotdogs one of the only foods that both Cassie and Adam agree on.

"Baby girl why don't you go get your brother for me?" I asked her when I was done and she ran off. I set the tables and put some milk on the table. I heard them before I saw them get into their seats.

"Dad? Are you coming to my soccer tryout tomorrow?" Adam asked me when we were in the living room watching TV. I looked at him confused.

"Of course I'll be there Adam, when have I ever not been there?" I asked him. He just shrugged at me. I gave him a pointed look which he turned away from. I sighed and looked at my watch 9 o'clock on the dot. I stood up.

"Okay guys I have to go to work for a little while so I'll call Kate to come and watch you ok?" I told them. I saw a look of disgust past Adams face. Yeah he didn't like her either. Kate Denali always trying to get in my bed or me and her bed. She doesn't take a hint at all. I sighed and headed up to my room to change into my dress slacks and white bottom up shirt; I picked up my Iphone and dialed Kate's number

_Hello?_

_**Hi Kate Its Jasper….**_

_Oh hello Jasper, what can I DO for you this fine evening._

I shudder on the inside and outside. Damn woman is creepy. Grow a pair Jazz she's just a woman.

_**Actually Kate, I was wondering if you could watch the kids if you aren't busy**_.

_Sure I can watch them. I'll be over in five minutes._

_**Thanks Kate you're a life saver.**_

_See you then Jazz._

I hung up after that, I felt so dirty. Shaking my head I finished getting ready. I walked down the stairs just as the doorbell rang.

"I want both of you on your best behavior while I'm gone okay?"

They both nodded and smiled innocently, Damn I'm gonna to have pay her extra for this. "Hi Kate, thanks for coming" I greeted. She smiled at me seductively.

"No problem Jasper but I can have YOU coming if you know what I mean" she offered with a supposed-to-be-sexy smile.

"Uh the kids are in the living room, they've already had dinner and they just need a bath before bed which is at eleven. Oh and Adam prefers to bath by himself, but I'll need you to check on him every so often." I explained to her.

She smiled at me, "Jasper I know the drill honey, now go ahead you big sexy bar owner"

I shudder on the insides in disgust. I went to hug Cassie and Adam. "I love you two be nice" they nodded and said they love me too, I couldn't help but smile.

I left the house and drove and good forty-five minutes I pulled into my bar called 'Shots'. I walked in and nodded security and to Jacob Black my bartender and a good friend of mine. I walked into my office; I went over my payroll for the staff, my inventory for the next week. I looked at the clock it was 10.15 P.M. I stood up and stretched, before walking out and into the bar. I looked at Jake who was talking up some rich woman in her late forties; I rolled my eyes and walked behind the bar.

"Geez Jake I really hope your working right now, I mean I do sign your paychecks." I told him jokingly, he jumped a little.

"Fuck. Jasper warns a guy before you sneak up on him" he told me and playfully punched my arm.

"Well these people do need their drinks if you're going to make a living, here I'd hate to fire you man"

Jake rolled his eyes and got some dude his beers and a couple of college girls their shots.

"Very true man I do need this job, I do live in those fancy houses in the subs."

I laughed, Jake doesn't need to work, when his grandmother died he inherited seventy percent of her money and that like 1.5 mil. He just wants to work and buy his self a club.

"Yea right you're fucking Richie rich in here."

"Nah not compared to you. Anyways were the Shorty's at?" he asked me. Cassie and Adam did love Jake a lot.

"Kate's babysitting them."

I saw the look passing his face and groaned. Here we go….

"So Ms. Kate Denali from across the field, she's hottie I guess your finally banging her huh? Is she good?"

Nasty fuck. "Shut up Jake I'm not nor will I ever sleep with Kate, although she offers it a lot. Besides she's not the type of woman that could act as mother to my children and you've met my mother she'll kick my ass back to Texas"

He nodded thoughtfully as he poured a couple of drinks. I could he about to come back with a sarcastic response.

"Yep, Charlotte Whitlock would kick your ass for bring someone like Kate home and you know Esme would help her. Hell I'm surprised she didn't when you drought Maria home and told her she was preggers."

I winced, he was right my mama and aunt Esme gave me the look of death when I brought Maria home to meet them, Dad and Uncle Carlisle thought I was joking a laughed. Aunt Esme made him double check about her pregnancy.

"Yea true, so you want go get some Mikey D's after we lock up for night?" I offered.

"Nah man, my new neighbor can cook like nobody's business dude, she and her son invited me over for dinner when I introduced myself before they meet the Talkative Newton's and the Sex it up Crowley's, Dude she made spaghetti and meatballs it was like heaven."

I laughed at his descriptions of his weird neighbors; I've had a chance to meet them. The names fit perfectly.

"Alright man, I'm going to go and let Kate go home"

Jake laughed. "Yea you do that unless she already naked in your bed. I'll see you tomorrow at the tryouts" I nodded at him and left.

I walked into my house; Kate was lying on the couch. I told her she go home and denied her invitation to join me in my bed. I got into bed and let my dreams take over me and I was only seeing one face. Ms. Bella Swan.

****

**Thanks everyone for reading Jasper's P.O.V. I really hope you liked it. -Please review to these questions.**

**-Do Like Jazz's and Jake's friendship?**

**-Should Kate stay in the story?**

**-Do you think Jazz's relationship with Cassidy (Cassie for short) and -Adam's relationship is good?**

**Oh and the next chapter will be named 'We meet again'**

**THANKS FOR READING SPARKS FLY AND PLEASE REVIEW IT'LL MAKE UPDATED SO MUCH FASTER! Until next time….**

**Lilmissbookworm3071 =)) xDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT SM'S CHARATCERS ONLY MY OWN SADLY…**

**Hey People! I hope you like this Chapter I took my time writing so I could get the feel of it and I want to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed so Far! Thanks a lot they mean a lot to me but I want to give a special thanks to Brie21 for being one of the first! With pleasure here's Chapter 3**

**Read A/N at the Bottom please =)**

****

+We Meet Again+

Bella P.O.V

Ugh something is sitting on me or more like someone, seventy pounds of pure energy.

"Mom, mommy, ma, mama, madre" The devil knew Spanish? Who knew? I groaned and open my eyes to look at him.

"You better have a real good reason for waking me up eight a.m. Chase" I told him with my glare firm in place.

"Oh, hey mom good you're up. We need have to go to the sporting good place so I can get my soccer stuff" he said while jumping on my stomach. Geez how can a kid have this much energy at eight in the morning, Damn it. I sighed.

"Did you take a bath yet?" I asked knowing the answer already. He looked like he deciding on the truth or a lie, "Keep in mind I know when you lie Chase and if you do lie then say bye to the whole soccer ordeal." I threatened. He sighed.

"Fine I'll go take a bath momma" he told me and hoped off me and out the room. I got into the shower as well. I picked out my black skinny jeans, my blue quarter sleeve sweater and my black and blue checker board converse. I pulled my hair up half and half, while it curled back up at the ends. I knocked on Chase's door.

"Baby, you okay in their?" I asked him through the door.

"Uh, I think so; you can come in" He called out to me. I laughed when I open the door. He had his brush stuck in his semi-wet hair and his belt on the wrong way.

"Geez Chase, what we're trying to do wrestle with your clothes?" I asked him amused. He glared at me, while I helped him with his hair and fixed his belt.

"All right now baby cakes, let's go get some breakfast from the dinner down the street."

We got into the car and drove to the dinner down the street outside our neighborhood. We walked in and went to our usual table.

"So I was going to call Aunt Alice to come with us, how about that?" I offered him.

"Yea okay and she can watch me play mom and come to my games" He told me excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll call her, but eat up so we can go" I told him.

We walked around the sporting goods store, looked for everything. Cleats, balls, pads; I watched as he picked out everything based on color. I decided to call Alice so she can meet us there.

_-Hola! My bestie._

**-Hey Alice, Chase wants you to come see him tryout for soccer at the Recreation center today at one.**

_-Duh! Of course I'll come see my god child play soccer. Oh! Bella do think their uniforms are cute?_

**-Alice I don't care or know this is peewee soccer the just care about winning and getting dirty.**

**-**_Ugh. Bella my god son has to look good everywhere! I'll be there I got customers now._

_-_**Okay, later Alice.**

**-**_Bye._

I sighed and shook my head, God Alice we'll be Alice. I smiled at Chase as he came closer to me.

"I talk to Alice baby, she's going to meet us their" I told him, he nodded his hair.

"Mom can you make sure she doesn't try to change my clothes again?" He asked shifting from foot to foot a nervous habit of ours. I smirked at him, last time Alice went out with us she made us go to the mall and buy Chase a whole new outfit for the day, then made him change into it in the ladies bathroom while I sat there laughed and pointed.

"Yes Chase I'll make sure of it" I told him smiling, he gave me disbelieving look. "I promise Chase, now why don't get two of everything you have."

He rolled his eyes and put everything to the basket. I pushed it in a lane. We made it to the cash register; it was a guy naturally, around my age. His eyes were trailing down my body and I cleared my throat.

"S-Sorry Ms. Uh is this all for you?"

"Yes that's all, and uh Mike is it?" I asked knowingly he nodded, "Yea can please get my son one of those chocolate bars" I told him all the while emphasizing the word 'Son'; he looked at me wide eyed. Chase grinned.

"Yea I want chocolate with nuts in them"

Mike just nodded dumbly and ranged everything up, my total was $45.81.

"Geez kid you're bleeding me dry here, I'll be broke next time" I joked and handed Mike my credit card. "Oh can you give four hundred dollars back, please"

He stared at me some more before handing the money over, I leaned over the counter when chase wasn't looking.

"You know mike, maybe you should stop by my job once, you know that stripper joint on 5th and grace, my code name is delicious" I told him before walking away seductively with chase in a tow. I broke into laughter when I was safely in my car. He'd get a hell of a shock when he walks in a gay male stripper joint and asks for Delicious; Ah I wish I could see his face.

"What's so funny?" Chase asked from the backseat.

"I'll tell you when you're older honey bunch of oats"

I drove until I reached the Recreation center, I parked and noticed all the little boys outside playing and talking, I glanced back at Chase he was looking at them to; I could tell he was nervous. "Baby, you don't have to do this, you know" he just shook his head.

"I want to mom. You'll stay right?"

I laughed playfully at him, "Where am I going to go? You're my entertainment" He chuckled at me.

"Hey theirs Aunt Alice" he told me and undid his seat belt hopping out into Alice's arms. I just noticed Alice's Porsche right next to my truck. I hopped out to and hugged Alice.

"Hola my beautiful Best friend and adorable godson."

I laughed, and got out Chase's cleats to put on and his ball, I pushed him gently. "Go make friends kid" I told him and he took off running.

"So Bells, where do we sit?" Alice asked me and I pointed to the bleachers with a smirk on my face, "Hell no not in this skirt. That bull crap of metal has too much dirt on it."

"Alice where'd you think we'd sit in some leather chairs?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes! I really did think that, do we have to be out doors for the whole day?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her, "Go wait for me at the bleachers while I go find the coaches" I told her and walked away. I walked up to this massive man who liked a professional linebacker, with a clipboard.

"Excuse me big guy?" I offered politely, he looked down at me, yes down he looked about six fucking four compared to my stupid five four height. He grinned.

"Yes little lady, if you're trying to sell me girls scots aren't you in the wrong uniform?" He teased.

"Shouldn't you be on a football field line backer or quarter back?" I shot back. He grinned even more.

"Touché. I'm Emmett Cullen, head coach." He stuck out his massive hand which I shook.

"Bella Swan, New soccer mom." I introduced.

"Ah have you come to join us in the promise land that is soccer"

"I came to register my son, so he can tryout, then I realized I know nothing about peewee sports" I told him with a shrug.

"Well Ms. Swan, after your son try out he'll be picked to play on my team 'Twilight' or Mr. Aro team 'Volturi '" I frowned, I wanted Chase to be on Emmett's team.

"Can't he be on your team?" I asked sweetly, and smiled. He just laughed.

"Nice try but I'll have to see what he got" he told me, I nodded and pointed him out to Emmett.

"Here Bella fill this out, for me"

I signed everything they wanted to know about chase and put both of my numbers on the paper before handing it back.

"Yo Em! Bout time to start my brother" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around right into Jacobs's chest.

"Damn it" I mutter rubbing my forehead, I heard their chuckles. I looked up them, I almost gasped, their stood Jacob, Jasper and Cassidy.

"Bella!" Cassidy squealed flinging herself into my arms, I laughed and hugged her back.

"You know Cassie Bella?" I heard Emmett and Jake say.

"Actually guys Bella's the one that found them in the store a couple days ago" Jasper drawled out. Such a sexy man, sexy accent.

"No actually my son found them. Hello again Jasper"

"Hello again darlin', long time know see"

I nodded, still hold Cassidy, "Hello Ms. Cassidy" I told her sweetly.

"Hi Bella" She spoke softly.

"So Jake how do you know Bella" Jasper asked Jake, it almost sounded like he was jealous.

"Ah Bella my neighbor and my personal chef" He told him smugly. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Where's Adam?" I asked curiously.

Jasper pointed to where Adam and chase were at obviously happy to see each other.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice's very familiar squeal from behind me. We all turned in her direction and Cassidy cowered into my shoulder.

"Hey Ally" I said smiling innocently knowing I had ditched her for a good twenty minutes.

"How dare you ditch me to stand with extremely hot men? We were supposed to be in love and happy!" She yelled, I almost laughed knowing where this was going the guys looked stunned and confuse. "I'm Alice Bella's Lesbian Lover" She told them proudly. Jasper mouth hung up, Emmett started choking on air? And Jake well he was just being his self.

"That's fucking hot" He said.

I laughed at them, "Calm down geez, Alice isn't my lover she's my best friend" I reassured them. Jasper sighed in what seem like relief, and Emmett just burst out laughed.

The tryouts started and I noticed Chase and Adam working as a team already, they looked so cute. I also notice jasper kept watching me when he thought of I wasn't looking. I smirked to myself but it quickly went away when I saw some brat push chase down. I stood up quickly careful not to wake Cassidy who was still in my arms sleeping. Jasper grabbed me by the waist.

"Calm down Bella, he's okay not hurt" he whispered in my ear, I shudder a little at his voice. I didn't sit back down though and neither did jasper, him holding my waist felt natural and I really didn't want him to let go. I sat Cassidy in Alice's more than willing arms and she gave me a knowing look about jasper.

I saw the little brat keep pushing Chase and Adam a couple more times and some woman who I'm assuming is the brat's mother cheering him on. I got pissed and marched up to Emmett with Jasper and Jake on my trail.

"Emmett I thought soccer was a no-contact-sport" I spat at him angrily. He took a step back afraid.

"It is but that kid is evil and the refs at tryout aren't as neutral as they are in the real games, plus the kids on the 'Volturi' team. I can't do anything now"

I nodded, he couldn't do anything but I sure as hell can no pushes around my kids without dealing with me. Wait. Adams not actually my kid but it still applies to him, I'm attached already.

"Don't follow me" I told Jasper and Jake. I walked over to were the 'Volturi' Coaches were and the brat's mother. I walked straight up to the mother and tapped her shoulder.

"What!" She spat at me, I looked glared at her.

"Listen lady, tell your kid to stop pushing my kids or you're going to have a big problem on your hands." I told her sternly.

She scoffed at me like actually scoffed, "You listen kid, I'm Jane Roberts I supply money for this whole program so my kid can do whatever the hell he wants to your bratty little son"

I know this woman did not just say what I think she said, I noticed that it was quite on the while field, but I didn't care.

"Jane if you ever call my kids out their name I will personally destroy you into pieces and don't think for a second I can't hide your body where no can find it. Tell your son to back off my kids and you'll keep your pretty surgerified face intact, unless you want new nose." I told her, walking closer as she backed up, I stopped when she was really close to a puddle of mud. "Are we clear?"

"C-Clear" she stuttered. I turned to walk but stopped and yelled 'BOO!' in her face causing her to squeal and fall into the mud. I smiled proudly and walked back over to where Jasper was. I looked out into the field and met Chase's wide amazed eyes and winked.

"Holy Fucking crow! Bella" Emmett said and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Em I can't breathe" I stuttered and he let me go.

"What the hell did you say to her, I never seen Jane so scared" Jake said and high five's me. I just shrug. Jasper pulls me into a hug.

"Damn Bella, you looked fucking hot over there" He whispered in my ear, I giggled cause I knew he was blushing, he ear tips were pink. "Uh know what I meant to say was—"I cut him off.

"I know what meant say Jasper" I told him and blew in his ear before pulling away to sit with Alice and Cassidy who had just woken up. Jasper looked flustered.

It was a whole hour before they got to be put on teams and Emmett chose Chase and Adam and a couple other good kids to be on his team. Chase ran to hug me, I hugged back.

"Way to go kid, you were awesome out there" I whispered.

"What you did was awesome to mom" he told me and pulled away. I laughed and ruffled his hair. I notice Adam looked sad that I was hugging Chase, I guess he didn't have mom and jasper wasn't married cool; I felt bad that Adam and Cassie didn't have mom, it was the same feeling I felt about chase not having a dad. I smiled at Adam. I opened my arms for him. "Don't I get a hug?" I asked him as chase high five the men. Adam hugged me tight, "Thanks Bella"

"No problem kiddo" I told him.

"Alright, Alright enough love I'm starving" Alice declared.

"Oh can we got uncle eddies to celebrate dad?" Adam asked jumping up in down.

"Sure Adam, Maybe Ms. Bella, Ms. Alice and Chase would like to come?" He suggested.

I looked at Alice. "I'm in I love that ice-cream place their one in New York, California and Texas" She exclaimed, nodding her head.

"Just wait till you meet Uncle Eddie Ms. Alice he's awesome and he's my real uncle!" Adam told her excitedly. Alice's mouth dropped.

"Well what are we waiting for? Emmett, Jake you guys coming?" I asked.

"Not today Bella-bean I got my lady waiting at home for me with lunch, but see ya ya'll later" He said before jogging to his truck, we waved and I looked at Jake.

"Hells yea I'm in I could use some Ice-cream" He told me and slung his oversized arm around my shoulder.

"Daddy, I want to ride with Bella" Cassie told Jasper with her innocent eyes. He smirked at me and told her yes but only if it was okay with me and of coursed I agreed.

"Bella you're really trying to steal my kid's darlin' "

I laughed and walked to my car.

"Momma can I ride with Adam and Jasper, please." Chase asked. I pretended to think before nodding. I strapped Cassie into Chase's booster seat that I really need to throw away.

"Bells, I'll meet you there Hun." Alice told me before zooming off.

I got in and followed Jasper to the Ice-cream parlor.

"Bella, guess what I have princess room. Daddy says because I'm his little princess." Cassie said softly with a little giggle. I smiled.

"You'll have to show me one day sweetie, I sounds pretty"

"It is! It's all pink. Aunt Alice says she wants to take me shopping! I like shopping do you like shopping Bella?"

I laughed at her excitement, "No honey I don't really like to shop very much"

"Oh. Bella what does jump your bones mean?"

What the hell? Where'd she learn that? "Where did you hear that?"

"Uncle Jakey said that Daddy should hurry up and jump your bones to Aunty Ally. Is that a bad word Bella?" She asked close to tears.

"Oh sweeties don't cry, it's not a nice word to by a pretty little girl like yo. Okay?"

She nodded, and continued chattering away about her toys until we pulled in beside Jasper's car. I was thinking one thing Alice and Jake had something really bad but really funny for me coming to them, I just can't wait.

****

**So what'd you think! How was the ending?**

**Did you like Jasper sexual outburst to Bella?**

**What should Bella do to Jake and Alice?**

**Did you like how Bella went all Mamma Bear on Jane's ass?**

**Chapter 4 will take up to at least ten more reviews so please review I really like posting this story for you guys! REVIEW PLEASE YOU KNOW YOU WANT 2 =))) If you Alert this story I want to know your opinion as well =}}}**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN SM'S CHARACTER ONLY MY OWN!**

**OMG OMG OMG! I'M SO SO SORRRY READERS I'VE BEEN AWAY FOR LIKE EVER PLEASE DON'T HATE ME TO MUCH, SCHOOL STARTED IN SEPTEMBER (IM IN THE 10****TH**** GRADE!) AND I HAVE BEEN WAYY TO BUSY WITH HOMEWORK AND NORMAL 15 YR OLD GIRL THINGS. SO I DON'T WANT TO TAKE UP TO MUCH TIME WERE YOU COULD BE READING JASPERS POINT OF VIEW OH PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM ITS MEGA IMPORTANT THANK YOU!….SO HERE JASPER P.O.V HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

+ WE MEET AGAIN+

Jasper P.O.V.

Pat.

Pat.

Pat.

Giggle.

Giggle.

Giggle.

"Daddy, wake up" My angel called to me with her hand still patting my face. I sighed in my pretend sleep mode and rolled over to face the other direction. "Daddy" She huffed trying to pull me over, I smirked and grabbed her by the waist, and began to tickle her she giggled uncontrollably and yelled for Adam to come save her. Adam jumped on me from behind, they both started to jump on me before I called it quits.

"Who wants breakfast?"

"I do" Adam and Cassie yelled taking off running to the kitchen (**PIC OF KITCHEN ON PROFILE**)

Jogging after them, I saw them pulling out ingredients for blueberry pancakes, eggs, and toast. The good thing about being raised in the south is every man learns to cook by his mama and my mama taught me well. Quickly whipping up the breakfast we sat down at the table and eat in silence but not one of those awkward silences just the one were everyone is just waking up fully.

"Adam is your uniform clean?"

He nodded with his mouth full of pancakes, Good I thought now I don't have to do anything rushed. Glancing at Cassie she had syrup dripping down her chin I chuckled and wiped it away.

"Thank you daddy" She told me sweetly.

I smiled and ruffled her hair, my phone started to ringing at the same time.

"_Hello?_"

"**Jasper Andrew Whitlock!**" I cringed it was my mother Charlotte Whitlock; yup I'm about to chewed out by her.

"_Mama how are you?_"

"**Don't 'chu 'how are you' to me boy, I haven't seen my gran'chern in a week Jasper now why is that? What' Chu been to busy for your dear ole' mama**"

I knew she was mad and hurt because her accent came out stronger then usual.

"_Never to busy for you mama and you know you're far from old_"

"**I know, now how 'bout you tell me how you lost you children in a grocery store?**" I sighed.

"_Well what had happen been—wait how did you know about that?_"

"**I'm you're mama I know everything, plus Rose told me she unlike you calls and visits me and your daddy**" Damn Rose always getting me in trouble.

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you ma, and I'm sorry for not calling and visiting more_"

"**Good, that's what I like to her. Ya know Jazz you're just like your father; I 'member when he bought the wrong twins home from the park boy was I furious, worst was they were two Chinese babies**"

"_**IT WAS TIME CHAR! YOU NEVER LET ANYTHING GO WOMAN SHEESH**_" I heard my dad yell. I laughed at them.

"**Jazz put my gan babies on the phone**"

"_Yes ma'ma_"

Putting the phone and speaker, "Cassie, Adam Na-Na wants to speak to you"

"Na-Na" They both yelled in the receiver. I laughed and put the dishes in the sink before running up stairs to take a quick shower. After drying off I put on some dark washed jeans and a red plaid button up with my black converse (**PIC ON PROFILE**) I walked back down stairs to check on the kids.

"Bye Na-Na" Adam and Cassie was saying as I walked into the kitchen.

"**See you my angels**"

"_Later mama, love you_" I told her.

"**Bye Jazz I love you all**" she said before hanging up.

I looked Adam and Cassie before sighing, "Bath time guys" I watched as a look of horror passed over they're face. They tried to run past me but I caught them, they started to kick and yell.

"Stop both of you, the faster you take a bath the faster you can get out of the tub and we can go" I said in my fatherly voice.

I got them bathed after much splashing between the two of them I rugs were soaked. I dressed Cassie in some jeans and in a purple shirt; I brushed her hair because that's all I could do to it. Adam on the other hand got dressed by himself in his practice uniform.

Piling into my SUV I drove to Jake's house first so he can ride with us. I beeped the horn and he came out with can soda in hand.

"Yo Whitlock Family!" Jake greeted when he got in.

"Jakey!" Cassie squealed, "I missed you"

"Hey Jake" Adam said.

I just nodded my greeting to him.

"I missed you too Cassie Bear, My man Adam you ready to dominate the field today buddy"

I chuckled at his enthusiasm Jake always loved peewee soccer season.

"Yup I hope we have some more good players on our time like last season"

"Dude this year we are going to dominate The Volturi team I just know it"

I rolled my eyes, "Getting that strange wolf feeling huh? Jake?" I teased

"Hey! Whose wolf feeling saved our ass many times "

I concede he was right.

Slap.

"Ow!" Jake exclaimed.

"No saying bad words Jakey"

I glanced back to see Cassie holding her miniature golf stick, before bursting out laughing with Adam. Jake grumbled and apologized as I pulled up to the REC center.

I carried Cassie in my arms while Adam ran off to talk to some of his friends.

"Yo Em! Bout time to start my brother" Jake Boomed to my best friend. I shook my head amused and came to stand next him.

"Bella!" Cassidy Squealed flinging herself from out of my arms and into Bella's who I just noticed, She laughed hugging Cassie back and god I wanted to make her laugh all day long it wasn't a fake laugh or a weird laugh it was just beautiful.

"You know Cassie Bella?" I heard Emmett and Jake say in unison. I took my queue to step in.

"Actually guys Bella's the one that found them in the store a couple of days ago" I drawled in my accent.

"No actually my son found them. Hello Again Jasper"

"Hello again Darlin', long time know see"

She nodded and looked at Cassie, "Hello Ms. Cassidy"

Cassie Blushed, "Hi Bella" she said softly.

"So Jake how you know Bella" I asked Jake, hoping I didn't sound jealous

"Ah Bella my neighbor and my personal chef" He told me smugly trying it get a rise out of me. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Where's Adam?" Bella asked curiously.

I pointed to where Adam and chase were at obviously happy to see each other.

"BELLA!" We heard and all turned to see a pixie like girl come skipping up to Bella she was short hell she was shorter then Bella and that saying something.

"Hey Ally" Bella said to her smiling.

The Ally girl didn't look too pleased with Bella.

"How dare you ditch me to stand with extremely hot men? We're suppose to be in love and happy!" She yelled, the guys and I looked very stunned I felt like my heart was being broken. "Hi I'm Alice, Bella's Lesbian Lover" She told us proudly, I felt my moth drop wide open on its own.

"That's Fucking Hot" Jake stated in awe.

Bella laughed at us, "Calm down geez, Alice isn't my lover she's my best friend" She reassured us. I sighed in relief, and Emmett just burst out laughing.

The tryouts started soon after, I watched how Chase and Adam worked so well together I also watched Bella I knew she knew I was watching her but I couldn't bring myself to care. I went back to watching the tryout just in time to see a kid from Volturi push Chase down. Bella stood up quickly and careful making sure not to wake Cassie, I quickly stood as well and put my arm around her waist.

"Calm down Bella, he's okay not hurt" I whispered in her ear. I felt her shudder a little and I smirked, she didn't sit and neither did honestly I didn't want to let this beautiful woman out of my arms she fit perfectly. Bella handed Cassidy to Alice; I saw Alice giving Bella a look at glanced at me I smiled a little.

The kid From Volturi kept pushing down Adam and Chase I could practically feel Bella rage as she stalked up to Emmett with Jake and I right behind her.

"Emmett I thought soccer was a not contact sport" she spat at him angrily he took a step back from the little woman, wise man.

"Ahem, it is but that kid is evil and he's on the Volturi team and the refs aren't as neutral at tryouts as they are in real games, I can't do anything now"

Bella just nodded, "Don't follow me" she tossed over her shoulder. We watched as Bella stalked towards the brat's mother the whole field got silent trying to hear what Bella was saying to make Jane Roberts scared, next thing we knew Jane was in a puddle of mud and Bella was winking at Chase before walking smugly over to our side.

"Holy Fucking crow! Bella" Emmett said and picked her up into a bone crushing hug.

"Em I can't breathe" She chocked out.

"What the hell did you say to her Bella I've never seen Jane so scared" Jake told her and they high fived.

I hugged her tightly, "Damn Bella you looked so fucking hot over there" I whispered in her ear until I realized what I said and tried to back track, "That not what meant to say—"

"I know what you meant to say" She said and blew in my ear, before sitting down to Alice who was jumping in her seat with happiness and a fully awake Cassie.

Another hour passed before they teams were picked Chase was on our team along with Adam and few other good choices I saw Bella hugging Adam but not sure what was said.

"Alright, Alright enough love I'm starving" Alice declared.

"Oh can we got uncle eddies to celebrate dad?" Adam asked me jumping up in down.

"Sure Adam, Maybe Ms. Bella, Ms. Alice and Chase would like to come?" I suggested.

Bella looked at Alice. "I'm in I love that ice-cream place their one in New York, California and Texas" Alice exclaimed, nodding her head.

"Just wait till you meet Uncle Eddie Ms. Alice he's awesome and he's my real uncle!" Adam told her excitedly. Alice's mouth dropped.

"Well what are we waiting for? Emmett, Jake you guys coming?" Bella asked.

"Not today Bella-bean I got my lady waiting at home for me with lunch, but see ya ya'll later" He said before jogging to his truck, we waved and she looked at Jake.

"Hells yea I'm in I could use some Ice-cream" He told her and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Daddy, I want to ride with Bella" Cassie told me. I smirked at Bella and told Cassie yes but only if it was okay with Bella and she agreed.

"Bella you're really trying to steal my kid's Darlin' "

She laughed and walked to her car.

"Momma can I ride with Adam and Jasper, please." Chase asked. Bella pretended to think before nodding.

I got both boys strapped in and pulled off with Bella following me. I look a Jake; he had a look of mischief in his eye.

"What's up your sleeve man?" I asked.

"Nothing Jazz, Nothing at all" He spoke with innocence that scared me a little. I listened as the boys talked about soccer and what type of ice-cream flavors they like. I pulled into the parking lot and Bella pulled in next to me with her Audi SUV. I helped the boys out and they ran into the parlor with Jake and Alice. I waited for Bella and Cassie.

"Thank you for waiting for us Jasper"

"No problem lil lady" I smirked when she rolled her eyes at me. We walked in a sat at the table with the boys, Alice and Jake.

"Hello Welcome Eddie's" Edward said when he reached our table.

"Uncle Eddie!" Cassie and Adam Yelled and hugged Edward.

"Whoa hey guys" He said and hugged them back, "Jazz, Jake what's up?"

"Nothing much man" Jake said with his eyes on the menu.

"Hey Edward this Bella Swan her son Chase and Alice Brandon"

I noticed how he was checking out Alice appreciably and I think she noticed to.

"Chase, Ladies this is my cousin Edward" I Introduced.

"Hi Edward" Bella said with a little wave.

"Hi" Chase mumbled shyly.

"Hello Edward" Alice spoke eyeing him.

Edward winked at her. Huh? Who would've thought my dorky cousin had game.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll have a large Blue banana spilt, with a vanilla shake and four cookies" Jake said looking up from the menu.

We all gaped at him wide eyed. "What?" We just shook our head.

"I think I want the peanut butter specialty" Alice ordered. Edward nodded. I gestured for Bella to order first.

"Oh uh I'll have Cookies and Cream with extra whipped cream and Chase wants a plain Vanilla with gummy bears in a child size for him please."

"Eddie we'll just have the usual. Right guys?"

Cassie and Adam nodded excitedly.

"Okay I'll be back soon" Edward said and walked away.

"Dad can we go play in the arcade?" Adam asked me with pleading eyes.

"Sure, if it's okay with Bella" They all looked at Bella with puppy eyes.

"Fine geez that was low Whitlock" She said and hand then a 10 dollar bill to get change. I scowled at her for putting out her money.

"What?" She asked innocently. I just shook my head and smiled at her. Bella blush bright pink.

"So what do you do Jasper?"

"I own two bars here in Seattle and a restaurant in California"

"Oh you own the Bar Jake works at?"

I nodded. "How about you ladies what do you do?"

"Oh I'm a personal fashion consultant for the rich and stuck up and I own a lingerie boutique not to far from here" Alice told me. I nodded.

"Wow that must be an interesting job, How about you Bella?"

"I'm a photographer sorta"

Alice laughed and Bella elbowed her. Jake and I looked confused.

"Are we missing something?" Jake asked for the both of us.

"Nope not really" Bella grinned nervously. I raised an eyebrow at her causing her to look away. Huh? Why does everyone look away when I do that? Edward came back just as I was about to press the matter.

"Here you go all, Alice"

Alice blushed. I sniggered at Edward.

"Edward you must realize that Alice and Jake are in a relationship with another man. Unless you would like to be part of their threesomes" Bella blurted out.

"What! No no Edward I'm not what Bella! I oh my gosh, I'm not gay what the hell?" Alice and Jake stammered. Edward looked too shocked and embarrassed to respond.

"That's what get for saying and I quote 'Jasper needs to hurry up and jump Bella's bones' around Cassie" Bella stated smugly, this time I was embarrassed and hit Jake upside the head.

"Dude you said that around my 5 year old daughter? Not cool man"

"Ahem. Well uh yeah" Edward said before high tailing away from our table.

"Don't you guys have something to say?" Bella pressed.

"Sorry Bella and Jasper" They mumbled. Alice got up and walked to where Edward was to I guess explain herself.

"Remind never to get on you bad side again Bella" Jake said and started eating his food.

"I'll go get the kids" Bella said and left. I glared at Jake.

"What the hell Jake?"

"Okay Jazz I'm sorry honestly but you can't tell me you don't want to hit that?"

"Must you be blunt Jake, damn?"

"I'll take that as a yes, if it helps I think she wants you to man"

I paused for minute, "You think so?"

"Hell yea man, she likes you and adores your kids, smart, sexy, a good cook if we weren't cool I'd be after that man"

"Well then I'm glad we are cool 'cause I hate to kick your ass Jake"

"Whatever you say Cowboy, Whatever you say"

Bella came back with kids and we sat down eat our ice-cream and joked around for a little while.

"Well this was fun but Chase and I have to get going"

My face fell but I nodded and we walked them out, Bella hugged Alice who was still talking to Edward.

"Bye Chase" Adam said sadly.

"Bye Adam and Cassie" Chase said just as sad.

Cassie waved and hugged Bella and Chase. Jake put Chase and Cassie in their Booster seats while I walked Bella to the driver's side.

"Can I see your phone Bella?"

She handed me her Droid and I put my number in and called my number from her phone so I had her number.

"A simply 'Bella can I have your number' would have sufficed ya know"

"Now I know, I'll be texting you Ms. Swan"

"I'll text you back"

I laughed and kissed her cheek, she blushed. "Goodnight beautiful"

I walked away and hopped in my truck and ignored the knowing look I was getting form Jake. I pulled off after Bella. Yup I'd definitely be talking to her tonight.

**SOO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I'M NOT SURE IF I LIKE IT TO MUCH AND AGAIN IM SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE.**

**DID YOU LIKE BELLA'S REVENGE ON ALICE AND JAKE? OR WAS IT TOO LAME?**

**DO YOU WANT TO BELLA TO REVEAL HER REAL JOB?**

**SOMEONE KNEW IS COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR THE ONE AFTER TO CAUSE TROUBLE FOR BELLA IF YOU CAN GUESS THE NAME I'LL PM SO YOU CAN BE A GUEST IN THE STORY! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMIER: I DO NOT OWN SM'S CHARACTERS ONLY MY OWN AND MY PLOT!**

**HEY GUYS! WHAT'S UP? I KNOW I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE BUT IM HERE NOW RIGHT? OKAY FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS I AM SAD TO SAY THAT NO ONE GUESSED THE RIGHT CHARACTER THAT CAUSES TROUBLE FOR BELLA –SADLY LOOKS DOWN-**

**YEA I KNOW IT SUCKS BUTT IN THE BRIGHT SIDE MANY OF YOU AND I MEAN MANY! OF YOU HAVE TAKING A GUESS AT WHOSE CHASE FATHER IS AND I'L TELL YOU RIGHT NOW HE DOESN'T COME INTO THE STORY JUST BUT HIS NAME WILL BE REVEALED SOON. DO YEA JASPER WANTS ME TO GET ON WITH THE STORY SOOO LATERZX.**

**.WRITE-LMBOOKWORM3071-**

****

_**Bella Swan on Being Bella Swan**_

BELLA P.O.V.

Leaving from Eddies Ice-cream all I could think about was Jaspers kiss on my cheek. I know pretty pathetic but it just left me wanting more and I wasn't one to be teased I was and still am the teaser. It seems that I couldn't keep my mind of him lately and its mostly dirty thoughts. I'm not sure if I'm ready to be in a relationship after only knowing the man for a week but what I do know is I want to fuck him hard and slow. Ugh! See here we go again thinking dirty thoughts about him and his sexy as hell accent. No stop it Bella. I scolded myself.

"Momma?"

Coming out of my thoughts I glanced at the back seat.

"Yea Babe?"

"Can I get out now?" He asked, looking at me oddly. Looking out the window I noticed we were in front of the house. Damn it thinking about Jasper already is making me loose focus. Sighing I hop out and undid Chase's booster seat. He was in the house before I got the front door all the way open. Hearing the bathroom door slam I guessed he really had to go potty. Smirking I walked into the living room to check my messages it was only four, and not to many people no my house number. Pressing the listen button I kicked off my shoes.

"_HEY! BELLA IT ME YOUR DEAR OLE DAD CALL ME BACK WHEN YOU GET IN I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO MY GRANDSON IF YOU DON'T MIND" _

I smiled Charlie, better known as Chase's hero. Charlie still lived in Forks as a retired Chef of Police but still pretty popular. Despite Charlie always keeping at a comfortable distance he is very protective especially when I became pregnant with chase. Dad also tried to hunt down and beat the chizz out of HIM Chase's father but I talked him out of it, figuring that he was long gone, he had transferred colleges and everything I wasn't to hurt because I wasn't in love with him I was more hurt that he didn't want to know his child. I feel sorry for HIM now though because he can't see how great of a kid his son is. I shook my head and made a mental note to call Charlie later.

"_BELLA SWAN! YOU BETTER CALL ME BACK IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR KNEW OFFICE SPACE IS. DAMN GIRL ONLY BEEN IN SEATTLE FOR A GOOD TWO WEEKS AND HAVEN'T CALLED ME I'M SOO HURT...NOT REALLY NOW CALL ME!" _

Fuck I knew I was forgetting something. Tanya my bitch of a manager was calling about the office space I wanted. I've know Tanya for about Five years she helped me a lot right along with my publisher Angela Cheney she's such a sweetheart. Most people don't know but I'm a writer I write smut-less smut under a different pen name. It's not exactly sex it just leaves you hot and heavy wanting more. I think the first time Angela read she was embarrassed I mean I've never seen a woman blush as much as she did in the first fifth teen minutes. I do need to call her back to make sure I get two space one for my office and the other for my photography that I take and produce for the cover of the book. I'll call her tomorrow though.

"_BELLA I GUESS YOU'RE NOT AT HOME YET MMPHMM CALL ME TOMORROW I HAVE TO TELL YOU ALLLLL ABOUT "_

I Laughed at Alice's singing song voice.

"BELLA HEY I KNOW YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS BUT UH UM I WAS WOULD LIKE JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU SO YEAA CALL ME AT 217-555-8888 **(PEOPLE THIS IS FAKE NUMBER JUST TO LET YOU KNOW) **

My blood suddenly turned cold. Why the hell were _THEY_ calling me? I swear to great holy peter. Ugh! Fuck wait a minute how did they get my number? Fuck! Just perfect. I picked up the phone and dialed the number back after making sure Chase was in room engrossed in cartoons I did not need him walking in on this conversation.

"_**Hello?"**_

"How the hell did get my number?"

_**Chuckle, "Bella I was hoping to you'd call"**_

"Don't make me repeat myself"

"_**What no hello, No hey how's it going or better yet hey how's rehab"**_

"No there are no greeting I want to know who the HELL gave you my number."

_**They scoffed "If you must know Renee gave it to me."**_

Fuck of course my own mother would give _them_ my number.

"Of course she did" I said my voice monotone.

"_**Anyways Bell I'm out of Rehab now"**_

"I know."

"_**Of Course you do, well I wanted you to know that I'm completely SOBER and drug free for eight months now"**_

"Really now? And I care because"

"_**Well you see my PO is a real hard ass and she had a helping hand in my being sober so she sent me made me do and college application for a real four year university, because I've already taken most of my classes at community college"**_

"Get on with the point already"

"_**Well I got accepted on a four year scholarship. The orientation is about a month long and we can't move into our form until it's over and well the you see the college is UW, up their in Seattle"**_

Silence that's all you could hear on both sides I was frozen was? Actually asking me to live in my house for a whole month. Oh hell NO.

"_**Bella" They squeaked nervously.**_

"No Hell no. Do you know how much I've done for you already? Huh? How many times I've PAID for YOUR rehab only for you to walk out twice fucking twice and now just because your getting your life together now after all these years that I'm just going to let you come and live in my house for a whole month"

"_**Please Bella I'm so sorry for everything I did just let me stay."**_

"No and that's final"

"_**Chase! He'll want to see me I know he misses me"**_

"He'll Live, Goodbye and if you come here trying to look for me were going to have some BIG problems" I said and hung with waiting for a reply. Damn it. Exhaling and Inhaling a few times I finally calmed down enough too hear my cell beeping. It better not be _them _again.

'Jasper' Flashed on the screen signaling a text from him. I smiled and flopped on the sofa and began texting him back.

? P.O.V.

"What'd Bella say?"

I looked up at my PO and smiled, "She said she'd be happy to have me"

"Good, C'mon I'll help your lazy ass pack"

"Shut up!" I said laughing. I felt bad for lying but I have to do this. I'm gonna make Bella proud of me if it's the last thing I do. She can talk all that chizz on the phone but when I get face to face with she won't be able to refuse me. Of course that means were gonna fight first but who doesn't like a good fight. Smirking I followed behind my PO How many Isabella Swans can possible be in Seattle?

**OKAYY SO THAT MAY HAVE BEEN A LITTLE BAD, KINDA OKAY SO YEA IT KINDA SUCKS, THIS WAS A MORE SERIOUS CHAPTER THEN THE OTHERS BUT NO WORRIES THE PLAYFULNESS AND HUMOR WILL BE BACK SOON. (Sorry it was Shorter then the rest)**

**Do you like what Bella's Job is?**

**Can you figure out now who the mystery person is?**

**Do you think the mystery person is a woman or man? And Why?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own SM's Characters only my characters and the plot.**

_**I didn't see that one coming**_

Nessie P.O.V.

Seattle Washington. Not bad, a little rainy but I could get use to this. Now all I need is a taxi, looking around I spotted one coming into the airport's entrance. I slid into back once he stopped in front of me.

"Hello" I spoke politely, cabbie dude grunted in reply, rude much.

"Can you take me to White Winn Village?"

Cabbie chocked on his 'Tea' which I knew was beer and looked back at me.

"Now what's a girl like you doing wanting to go to the rich folks neighborhood?" He asked.

I scoffed of course BELLA would live in a nice rich neighborhood.

"I'm visiting someone"

Cabbie looked me up and down from the rearview mirror, "It's alright kid I don't judge"

I gaped at him. "What the Hell is that suppose to mean!"

"Calm down missy, I didn't mean to insult you"

"Like hell you did you creep show, why don't you drive this goddamn cab to White Winn Village before I shove my foot down your throat until your fucking balls can feel it."

Creepy Cabbie looked stunned but didn't say respond and pulled off. The nerve of this Man! I mean okay I get it I'm wearing a mildly short skirt and a fitted tank top, but to be so blunt about something you know nothing about, I don't think so. I've been told that I pack a mean right hook and Creepy Cabbie was about to get a taste of some Nessie medicine. I huff loudly slouching back into the seat and got comfortable this seemed like it was going to be a long ride. An hour later we were pulling into a neighborhood, it was pitch black out outside so I had to squint my eyes to see the numbers on the houses.

"Stop, Right here"

Taking out my two lonely bags I glared at Creepy Cabbie and threw him a hundred dollar bill before slamming the door shut and boy did he shoot the hell off, leaving me standing in the darkness. I walked up to house and took out my tweezers to pick the lock, knowing Bella she probably won't like it if I was banging on her door at three in the morning.

Right, Left, Right, Jiggle and Click.

Ah the pros of being an ex criminal. Smirking to myself I walked around the lower level and honestly it looked nothing like I thought  
Bella would keep her house. Oh well, yawing I laid on the couch and let the sleep take over my body.

Jake P.O.V.

Ugh, I wish someone would cut off that damn sun sometimes. Looking around I sleepily stumbled my way into my attached bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face in my quite bachelor pad or house uh whichever.

I had a long night if I do say so myself which I do after Jasper dropped me off at the bar last night. I swear it seemed like all of my regulars were there. I got a couple offers to be taken home and to take them home but I wasn't feeling it last night.

To lazy to put on actual clothes I threw on my ballin' shorts and a white fitted shirt. Maybe I'll go over Bella's for break fast; she should be up at nine being a mom in all. I casually walked downstairs past the living room. Hearing slight snoring I double backed slowly. Casting my eyes to sofa I saw small brunette girl on my couch. I looked around dumbly before pinching myself.

"I know I didn't bring anyone home last, I wasn't that wasted" I muttered to myself before leaving the room and running back in.

"Holy Hannah Montana" I exclaimed to myself.

Okay, okay think Jake did you bring home anyone last night? Nope of course not, did you lock the door last night? Of course I did Jake! And oh my goddess I'm talking to myself, ugh stop it.

"Okay calm down Jake, don't freak out that there's a hot girl who broke into your house sleeping on my couch. Holy effing crap"

I walked backwards towards the front door.

"You stay right their" I whispered at the sleeping girl for no reason at all.

Running next door I started to bang on Bella's door. The door flew open revealing Bella who was wearing a firm deadly glare on her face.

"What the Fuck Jake! Why are you banging on MY door at a nine in the morning I have sleeping son incase you forgot and I am NOT a morning person." She yelled.

"Bella, theirs a _girl_ on my couch" I whispered looking around; she just stared at me before attempting to close her door.

"Bella, please help!"

Bella sighed obviously giving into my desperation.

"What do you mean, Jake?"

"I mean theirs a girl who I do not know on my couch, and I know for a fact that I came home _alone_ last night and locked my door"

"So you're saying some chick broke into your house?"

"Exactly"

"So why do you need me? You could've called the cops"

"But what if she's stalking me, I need you to get the answers out of her"

"Okay Jake hears what you do, go home find some rope tie her to a chair and then come back and get me"

"Okay good, now go" I turn to leave but not before I heard her mutter something about being an idiot hot 24 year that can't do anything.

I looked around for some rope but decided to tie my belts together. I quietly walked to the couch a picked up the girl and put her into my lazy boy chair. I wrapped the belts around her tightly. Turning to stand in front off her I pushed her head back and she snored loudly before chocking and waking up. Stalker looked up at me and screamed which cause me to scream.

"Why are you screaming" Stalker girl yelled.

"Because you're screaming, who are you anyway?"

"Listen here you sick-o you better let me go before I kick your ass back to the gym you look like you came from"

"Was that a threat because it sounded like you were completing me on how hot you think my muscles are" I told her with a smirk.

"Oh get over yourself; I've seen _girls_ with better muscles then"

I smirked at her that was a good comeback I must admit.

"I've seen dudes with less facial hair then you do"

Stalker girl gasped. "I do not have facial hair you douche bag"

"Ouch, foul words from such a pretty mouth. Now sweetheart how about you tell me why you're stalking me"

Stalker girl burst out laughing, I didn't get the joke.

"You think I am _stalking you_" she said between laughs.

"Well why else would you _break_ into my house?"

"Trust me dude it wasn't to steal your virtue okay, I must have gotten the wrong house last night"

Well now I'm insulted, she actually thinks that a guy as hot as me has a VIRTUE, I chuckled inwardly at that.

"So give one reason why I shouldn't call the cops, if you weren't trying to break into my house then you must've been trying to break into _someone's_ house"

"Well, well you do have some brain cells. Now let me go and I promise I won't hurt you"

"Nah I think I'll call the cops instead" I told her smugly before reaching for my phone.

"Wait! Okay geez calm down I was just messing with you. No need to get the police involved"

"Now who's singing a different tune?"

Before she could respond I heard banging coming from my front door. Confused I walked to the door and opened it.

"Jake! Your okay, oh thank go I thought I the chick might've taken you down or something"

I glared her, "Come on in Bella I was just questioning her"

She smirked before stepping through the threshold. We walked into the living room together.

"BELLA!" Stalker girl yelled. I looked a Bella confused, this better not have been some sort of joke.

"You now her?" I asked Bella.

"Nope never seen her in my life, call the cops" She said quickly.

"Bellaaaaa" Stalker girl whined.

"What" Bella snapped, "I told you not to come her Renesemee"

Renes-what?

"Like I was going to listen" Renes-what said with some sass.

"Renes—what" I asked. Renes—what glared at me.

"My name is Nessie" she snapped.

"Okay sorry. So how do you two know each other?"

"…"

I looked at Bella confused. "What'd you say?"

"Shemysister" She mumbled.

"What? Speak up"

"I'm Her Sister Jackass!" 'Nessie' yelled.

"Oh. Wait I didn't know you had sister"

"Of course you didn't" Nessie mutter dryly.

Bella sighed, "Jake meet Nessie, Nessie meet Jacob Black my neighbor and friend. Ya see Jake Nessie is a difficult child, and me being her older sister took care of hr messes hoping she'd go away" Bella told me and sneered the rest a Nessie.

"Oh don't sugar coat it _B. _Jake what Bella means to say is I was into some wild stuff back in the day and I just got out rehab for alcohol addiction and Bella's pays for every mistake I made from going to jail to my many rehab stays and now I'm FINALLY getting my life on track and _Bella_, won't let me stay with her for my college orientation time."

Well that was defiantly more then I needed to know but I nodded anyway and watched the two sisters glare at each other.

"Fine Ness, you can stay with me. Jake untie her"

I did as she requested and handed Nessie her bags.

"Go next door and wait for me in _MY _living room Renesemee"

I saw Nessie flinch at the use of her real name but walked out with a nod in my direction.

"I'm sorry about her Jake I should've known she'd come anyway, she's a real handful"

I nodded understanding, "Hey if you need help taming her send'er over here if you know what a I mean." I said with a wink.

Bella scoffed and slapped me upside the head and walked out.

"Don't blame me 'cause you're sister's a hottie!" I yelled after her.

**Not much to say today hope you liked the chapter, sorry I took so long my bad.**

**Did you like it?**

**Is the story getting boring?**

**Did you like Jake's P.O.V?**

**Are you ready for the next Chapter to see what Jasper is up to?**


	7. Chapter 7: Long Day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SM'S CHARATERS ONLY MY OWN!**

**HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR EVERYONE! LAST CHAPTER I DIDN'T PUT UP AN A/N I THOUGHT THAT YOU GUYS MIGHT NOT HAVE WANTED READ THIS LOLZX. SO I AM BACK AND I HAVE A TON OF NEW IDEAS FOR THIS STORY, ITS NEW YEAR SO MY NEW YEARS RESOLUTION TO YOU GUYS IS TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. ^. ^ ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Long Day**

Jasper P.O.V.

After leaving Eddies I dropped Jake off at 'SHOTS' for his shift. I reminded him that I wouldn't be in tonight so to make sure no fights break out in my bar or it'd be his ass. I pulled into my driveway and unbuckled Cassie's car seat and Adam's booster seat. Following behind my children as they ran through the house, I noticed Kate outside in her barely nothing bikini tanning in her sunroom for some odd reason. I wondered if she knows that this is Seattle and it rains 90% of the time.

"Daddy?" I heard Cassie's voice pull me out of my thoughts. Smiling down at her I lifted her up on my hip.

"Yes Princess?"

"I wanna go see starla" She told me with an adorable little pout. I chuckled; starla was her pet pony, we kept at my folk's ranch house on the outskirts of Seattle.

"Why do I get the feeling that you wanna go see pop-pop and G'ma"

Cassie blush pink, "And starla" she reminded me.

"Okay doll we'll go tomorrow, now go play" I told her and sat her back on the floor. She giggled and ran upstairs to play with her Barbie's. I've wanted to go riding too and tomorrow seem like a good day for there calling overcast so no rain.

"Adam!" I called out through the house wanting to ask him if he would like to go riding tomorrow as well.

"In here dad" I heard him call out from the game room. I walked in there to see him playing Halo.

"Hey kid" I said and sat beside him on the couch, "Put it on 2 players"

He did as we started to play, "So how do feel about going over pop-pop and G-ma's house tomorrow for a ride?"

"I don't mind, we don't have soccer tomorrow?"

"Nah. Not tomorrow why?"

"I just wanted to hangout with Chase and Miss. Bella" He said with a small sigh.

"So you and Cassie really like them, huh?"

His face brightened up as he smiled, "Yup Miss. Bella is really nice and Chase is my best friend, he's really cool and he likes all the stuff I like. Dad can Miss. Bella be our mommy?"

"Erm uh" I rubbed the back of my head nervously, "Well bud it doesn't really work like that"

"How does it work then?"

"Well Miss. Bella has to like me and I have to like her then we'd have to uh I guess date for a while then I'd ask her to marry me and we'd be family"

"That sounds easy dad, you like Miss. Bella right?"

Oh I like I more then like, I wanted fuck the crap out so she won't walk straight for days. I want her to scream my name while she milks my cock, I want to—

"Dad? Hello, Dad are you their"

"Oh yea, sorry son I guess I erm zoned out, to answer your question yes I do like Miss. Bella"

"Okay so now you have to date her"

"Yea but Miss. Bella might not like me" I reasoned.

"Then ask her dad" he said in that 'duh' type voice. I rolled my eyes at him and stood up.

"You'll understand when you're older I promise. Now don't stay to late playing that game" I told him before going to check on Cassie. She was asleep in her Toddler sized doll house. Smiling I placed her in her PJ's and put her into her carriage bed.

"'Night daddy" she mumble sleepily.

"Night princess, I love you" I told and kissed her forehead.

XxXx

Morning came by quickly; I made breakfast before going to wake up the kids. I found Adam laid across the game sofa instead of in his room, which only means he stayed up late playing video games. I shook him gently; when he opened his I gave him a scolding look.

"I thought I told you not to stay up late playing video game" I told him firmly.

At least he had the decency to ashamed about it. "Sorry Dad, I didn't mean to" He told me quietly.

I softened up unintentionally, "its okay but next time you disobey me there will be no video games for a week, understood?"

"Understood"

"Good, now go wake up your sister for breakfast"

He nodded and bounded up the stairs. Shaking my head and sighing, I hate being hard on him but I know I can't be as soft on him as I am on Cassie. I was raised on a ranch and when I was his age I was already cleaning the horse stalls and mowing all nine acres of our land. Peter Whitlock was hard on me as a kid but we have the best relationship to this day. Adam I know I won't screw him up but Cassie, I have no Idea how to raise I've already enlisted in the help of my mother and twin Sister Rosalie. Maybe Adam is right they do need a mother.

"Morning Daddy" Cassie and launched herself at my leg. Smiling I picked her up and place a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning Princess Cassidy, are you hungry?" I asked. She nodded with a smile as I placed her in the highchair.

"Chocolate Chip pancakes! Dad this is why you're the best" Adam exclaimed. I laughed and put food on the plates before sitting them on the table. I watched as Adam stuff his face and Cassie get syrup on down her night down. Eh? I had to do laundry anyway.

After Breakfast I bathed and dress Cassie in her dark washed jeans, pink plaid shirt and pink cowboy boots. Adam and I dressed himself similar except with black cowboy boots. **(PICTURE ON PROFILE)**

It took about an hour to get to the ranch. I pulled into driveway and saw the screen door open, their stood a young blond 27 year old woman with my facial features to the 'T'. Smiling I hop out the truck and help Adam and Cassie out before they both bound up the wooden steps yelling.

"Aunt ROSIE!" Both of them yelled before hurling themselves into my twin baby sister's arms.

"My sweet, sweet niece and nephew's oh I missed you sooooo much" Rosalie cooed.

"Wow I guess no one missed me" I said with a pout. Before I knew it I was swept up into muscled hug.

"Oi! Jazz-man! I missed you buddy. Did you miss me! Say you missed me too Jazzy I love you" Emmett fake sobbed into my shoulder.

"Em, dude I think you use these moments just to feel me up." I joked which caused me to be thrown on the ground.

"Honestly Jazz I can vouch for Em he is _**ALL **_man" Rosalie told me sweetly. Groaning I pushed myself up and glared at her.

"Geez Rosalie that is ONE to many things I needed to know about my best friend especially coming from my baby sister."

"Oh whatever" She said and gave me a hug. "I would say I missed you but it would ruin the Ice Queen persona"__

I laughed, "Oh well then I didn't miss you either Rose" I gave her cheeky smile.

"Now let's go inside so momma can yell at you for not coming around"

I nodded and gulp quietly to myself as we walked in past the foyer and into the kitchen.

"Oh? What'd look' er here Peter hunny; if it ain't our first born boy. Ain't seen him some time that's fo'sho" Charlotte Whitlock (my mother) said in her thick Texan accent.

"Oh Char! I see whatcha talk'n 'bout it had been while" My father said with a slight smirk.

Sighing I ran a hand through my hand. "Momma, Dad I'm sorry about not being around. Forgive me" I said with my puppy dog eyes on full blast. I watched amused as she tried to fight but I mean c'mon no and I mean NO ONE can resist the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh! Alright! C'mere you big horse's tail and give ya momma hug, you ain't seen her in all most a month." She told with a slight smile. Grinning I pick her up in the hug and swung her in around.

"Love ya momma"

"Oh I love you more Jasper. Now put my feet on the ground this instant."

Laughing I sat her on the ground and reached my head out for my dad to shake. He gave me a loud heavy fake sigh before shaking my hand.

"Missed you too boy"

"Same here dad, same here."

"So Jasper, Adam and Cassie were tell'n me about your new 'Friend' Bella is it?" Rosalie said with a smirk. God she evil, she knows goodness well that Emmett told her.

"Friend? What new friend? Why am I last to know everything" Mom said with a slight scold.

"Oh char, haven't you heard were the _parents _we don't get told anything. Don't you remember when Rose walked in with this big buffoon, all muscle scared the hell out us, thought I'd have to get the shot-gun or someth'n"

I laughed at the memory hoping the attention was taking off me.

"Hey! But now you LOVE me" Emmett exclaimed with a wide grin. Momma grinned at patted his shoulder.

"Of course Emmett. Now back to then matter at hand. Who's Bella?"

Right before I could've open my mouth Cassie and Adam ran in and beat me to it.

"G'ma! Bella is sooooo nice and she's really, really, really, really pretty. And she saved us at the food store and she came Uncle Eddie's with us." Cassie raved.

"Oh! And she has a son named Chase and he's the same age as me, we both like soccer and we're on the same team." Adam added.

"Not to mention she's one mama bear, she'll go all kick-ass on you if you mess with her kid."

I glared at Emmett for his crude language and rose slapped him upside the head and nodded to the two kids.

"Well she sounds like your kind of woman son"

I glared at my dad, "No dad you guys aren't going to meet her until I'm sure"

"Well that isn't fair honey, you already had your children, and Edward and Emmett meet her. Now the rest of the family can't." Mom said with a scolding tone.

"It's not like momma and you know it, those were coincidences"

"Jasper, since when has momma believed in coincidences?" Rosalie asked.

"True, but I really don't want to talk about this we came here to ride and hangout with momma and pop, that's what I intend to do." I told them before scooping up Cassie and walking to outside to the indoor horse arena. I took Starla (Cassie's pony), Wood (Adam's Pony) and Ranger which is my horse out of the stalls and into the arena before we saddled up and rode.

**XxXxXxX**

Bella P.O.V

_Oh, for you I would have done whatever,and I just can't believe we aint togetherand I wanna play it cool but I'm losing youI buy you anything, I buy you any ring,and now please say baby fix me and you shake me till you wake me from this bad dream.I'm going down down down downand I just can't believe my first love won't be I'm like_

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,like baby, baby, baby, you'd always be mine, mine_

**I'm not sure what the hell Ness is listening to but it better not wake up Chase.** I thought to myself as I approached my house from Jake's. Damn music is so loud I probably could it down the freaking block. Opening the door I followed the loud music to the living. Standing there watching as Nessie serenading chase who has a pillow over his head. I cleared my throat loudly, causing all head to turn and look at me.

"Mommy!" Chase yelled throwing himself into my arms, "Will you please tell Auntie Nessie that she can't sing because she's making my ears bleed"

I looked at Nessie who was turning the T.V down, "You heard the boy, you can't sing."

"Puh-lease Bella, my poor nephew has being living with you his entire life the kid doesn't know what real music is or what it sounds like."

"I know that it wasn't you Aunt Nessie" Chase said before going back up stairs.

I gave Nessie a pointed look and pointed to couch, "Sit down Renesemee" Taking a deep breathe, I ran through my head how to go about this current problem before getting ready for work.

"Okay Ness, first what the HELL were you thinking! Why would break into Jake's house"

"In my defense Bells I thought it was your house"

"That doesn't make it any better. You're lucky Jake didn't call the cops on you and that he came to get me first"

"Oh come off it Bella my one phone call would have been to Charlie and I would have been out in like a hour"

"You're so fucking cocky Ness, Charlie told you next you're in jail he would leave you there and trust me on this one little sister his word is bond. You told me that you're starting over, doing juvenile bullshit like this is not starting over its just proving to me that you're still that little girl I left in phoenix all those years ago. It time to grow up Ness you're 21 years old not 12 act like it."

"I'm trying Bella, really! Okay so I made a mistake I'm sorry"

"No I think you're mistake was coming here."

There was a pregnant silence, neither one us wanted to say anything, there wasn't much to say after that. And I sure as hell wasn't going to apologize.

Sighing I ran my hand through my thick chocolate hair, "Guest room is upstairs 3rd door on your left. Nessie if you're going to stay here for a month then you can help out. I have a meeting in hour and you can baby-sit Chase while I'm gone."

Nessie lunged herself into me wrapping me into a huge bear hug, "Yes, Yes! Thank you Bella so, so much. I swear it'll be like I'm not even here."

"Oh I doubt that" I mutter to myself. "I'm going to go and get dressed" I told her half-heartedly before making my way to my bedroom and showering. I put on some dark washed skinny jeans, black off the shoulder top and some black army buckle boots with a moon shaped necklace and some bangles **(PICTURE ON PROFILE)**. Posing in the mirror I decided I looked good and let my hair fall into ringlets. Making sure I and my phone and folders I mad my way to Chase's room.

"Hey babe" I greeted him; he looked up from his DS.

"Hi mommy, you look pretty"

I smiled at him, "Thank you handsome, I have meeting today with Tanya and Angela so Nessie is going to watch you while I'm gone."

Chase groaned, "Mom why can't I go over Jake's or go over Adam and Cassie house! You could call Mr. Jasper."

"I'm sorry sweetness, but they might have plans and you haven't seen your Aunt in a while and my decision is final"

Chase groaned and pouted but I knew he wasn't going to argue with me at all. I smirked and kissed his forehead.

"I love you sugar cube, I'll be back soon as I can"

"Love you too"

**XxXxXxX**

I pulled into the building parking lot I suppose to meet Tanya and Angela at. Walking in I spotted Tanya first only to assume Angela wasn't here (lucky bitch). I hated being the first to meet Tanya, I mean she's a rocking publicist but her personality is to die for…literally. I braced myself for her snotty attitude.

"Bella! Honey you look uh well you look nice I guess" She greeted with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Oh Tanya, let be honest with each other here" I said with an equally fake smile. Her face instantly dropped and she put her very real cocky like smirk.

"Oh well you look like crap Bella, honestly you're a world wide _famous author_ who makes more then enough money clean up a bit."

"Well I'll take that as a complement seeing as you look like seventy-five dollar hooker"

Tanya smiled a real genuine smile, "Thank you Bella, It's pays to look this good. I can give you some pointers if you'd like." I shook my head at her offer with an amused smile playing upon my lips. "Oh well I tried. Now where is that _bookworm_ of an editor, I told her to be here at 11: 45 it is now 11:55" Tanya sneered.

Now I was my turn to sneer, "_Tanya _lay off Angela will you, at least she has a _LIFE _and a _MAN_ unlike you"

Tanya just scoffed but didn't say anything mostly because Angela had just pulled up and jumped out of her car.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Bella, Tanya"

I smiled at her while she rambled away taking time to look over her. Angela Webber was 5'4 like me so she didn't tower me like most people though she was a bookworm Angela was the best at what she does and soon to be married to her long term boyfriend Ben Cheney. She wore a nice pant's suit with three inch heels, something I'm sure Tanya thought was plain and boring as she did most things, I shook out of musing only to hear Tanya scowled Angela on her timing.

"Lay off Tanya I've had enough already leave the poor girl alone and let's see this place" I said taking charge.

"Right of course Bella, I found this place online a week ago I thought it screamed you. I have the keys right here so if you'll follow me" Angela said leading us up to the front of the building and waved at the receptionist. We took an elevator up to the seventh floor and Angela lead us half down the hall past other peoples office's and unlock a HUGE office space that overlooked parts of Seattle.

"So what do you think" Angela asked hopefully.

"It's amazing it freaking huge! I'm sure it'll fit my desk and yours"

"Really? I'm glad you like it the rent is pretty high though but not over the top."

"Well I think you could've done better Angela, Bella deserves to be on the TOP floor not in the middle, surely you know that "Tanya spat. "Not to mention there's no studio for the pictures to be taken or did you even think of that"

Before I could even speak Angela was talking. "Tanya if you look through the door on the left side you see it lead to another moderate size room with blank white walls for the studio, and foremost Tanya I chose the 7th floor because Bella _hates _heights and Chase has to much energy to be on the TOP floor and lastly I'm sure that Bella doesn't want to be isolated."

Tanya and I both look shocked before I started to clap slowly impressed before I started to laugh.

"Oh my goodness Tanya you just got OWNED! High five Angie"

Angela laugh but high fived me anyway.

"Well I never! How dare you belittle me?"

"Oh shut up Tanya, this is my new office space and I don't really care about all you B.S your spittin' Okay? Angela get this place booked and hire yourself an assistant because I want this place set up within the next week. Tanya I wanted you to start working on my book tour in a couple of months; I'll email you the cities I want. Oh just to let you girls know Nessie is back in town and staying with me so if you can't reach me you'll know why, but I gotta run others things to do today ladies."

I waved at them before doing my confident sexy girl walk and twirling my keys on my finger. I smiled at receptionist on my way out before getting the car and pulling off. I drove back home in a worried state I mean I was only gone for about 2 and half hours how much trouble could Nessie and Chase cause?

I drove a little faster and arrived home in less then thirty minutes.

Unlocking the door I surprised that it was quite and the only going was the T.V and the two people in front of it was completely sucked into the Wii game. Huh? Guess I was worried for nothing.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

"Hi mommy" Chase said back to me without even looking my way.

" 'Sup Bella" Nessie greeted distractedly.

Well I feel loved, clearing my throat. "Well I was just going to head down to Forks but if you guys are so busy with the game I guess I'll go alone"

"Grandpa Charlie! I'll go grab my shoes" Chase exclaimed and ran up the steps and to his room.

"Were going to see Charlie? Like for real for real?" Nessie Said smiling brightly.

"On some real serious stuff Ness." I told her with a amused smiled. She screamed and ran upstairs to the room to put on her shoes as well.

"I'll be in the car" I called while laughing. I walked out the house and sat in the driver's side of the truck, no less than five minutes later both of them came barreling out the house. "Lock the door!" I yelled out the window.

We drove the four hour and half hour to Forks; thank god it was overcast today because the rain in Forks is worse then the rain in Seattle. I pulled into the driveway of my old white two story home, helping Chase out the car we all walked up the steps and knocked. I heard a shout and some grumbling before the door opened.

"Grandpa!" Chase exclaimed before jumping on Charlie.

"Charlie!" Nessie squealed at the same time as chase and launching her self at him I tried to hide my laughter at Charlie's surprised face he never was on for hugs and a lot of affection.

"Well will you look' er here, come on in Sue's here to" Charlie said and lead us in.

"Hey Charlie" I greeted with a smile.

"Bella, I see you got my message" He told me with a smile before pulling me into a hug.

"Grandpa I missed you" Chase said cutely causing Charlie to grin and pick him up as we walked to the kitchen were Nessie and Sue was.

"Oh! Bella it's good to see you" Sue said when she saw and gave me a motherly hug.

"Hey Sue" I greeted smiling.

"What brings you guys to this neck of the woods or better yet what the hell is Nessie doing here Washington" Charlie said pointedly.

"Ah Charlie I new you missed me, but don't worry I'm sober now and I'm clean I'm here for school. Bella's letting me stay with the while I have my orientation class."

"Oh? Well good to see doing something good kiddo" Charlie told her with a proud smile.

"You guys staying for dinner?" Sue asked.

"Of course, I'm not cooking a thing tonight, sides I missed your cooking Sue. New York made me realize that." I told her an flopped down on one of the mismatched table chairs. I smiled to myself it's good to be home.

**XxXx**

**I know It's be waaaayyy to long since I updated but life had taken control of me and taken me for spin. Now that journey is over and it's a new year I'm totally ready for this story now and Chapter 8 is being written right after you finish this chapter. Please Answers the Question Below. Thank You ^.^ ** =))

**What was your Favorite part?**

**Did you like that I add Bella and Jasper's P. O .Vs in the same chapter?**

**What did you think of Angela and Tanya?**

**Could you imagine a bad ass Bella doing the sexy walk?**


	8. Chapter 8: Take Me Out To The Ball Game

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF SM'S CHARACTERS ONLY MY OWN OR ANYTHING YOU MAY NOTICE LIKE (I Pods, PHONES ,GAME SYSTEMS, STORES OR TV SHOW NAMES)**

Chapter 8 : Take Me Out To The Ball Game

Bella P.O.V

It has been a whole entire four days since Nessie had been here, I have to admit she's hasn't been to much of a problem if you this. I thought to myself while I remember the second day of her stay.

**-Flash Back: **

**I looked in the closet for my pink ,gold peace sign in crusted cardigan that I brought back in New York before coming to Seattle that I was going to wear tomorrow. I had gotten from my favorite shop 'Forever 21' which I may add isn't one of the best here in Seattle anyway I know I unpacked it when we moved in and I know for certain Chase wasn't crazy enough to take my clothes because of past reminders. "**_**I'll just look for it later" **_**I thought to myself and through on my baggy Capri pants and a plain white shirt. I mean it is Raining all day so I got nowhere to be. Walking into the kitchen I nodded at Nessie who is stuffing her face with 'Capt'n Crunch' , taking out some pop tarts I turned to face Nessie and I noticed **_**she**_** was wearing **_**my**_** pink, gold peace sign in crusted cardigan with over a white shirt and light green baggy shorts. **

"**I know I just know you're not wearing my brand new cardigan that **_**I **_**haven't even worn yet to lounge around in? I just **_**know **_**you aren't" I hissed out, surprising Nessie who looked up with a soft smile that changed into a mischievous smirk in a blink of an eye.**

"**So what if I am?" **

"**Take it off Ness" I warned.**

"**Why? Since when have **_**you **_**ever been a crazy fashion freak show. You're starting to remind me of that friend of yours Mary Alice, you guys still besties for life" Nessie mocked.**

"**Actually yes were still best friends and you'll probably see her a lot over since she leaves here in Seattle and I'm nothing close to becoming that in love with clothes"**

"**Huh? I never liked that Mary Alice always a bit to chipper for my liking 'sides she took the human Barbie thing waayy to far, and if you not like her then fuck off the cardigan thing and make me some chocolate chip pancakes cause I'm still hungry." She told me and turned her back on me to watch cartoons.**

**I looked a Chase who I forget was even at the other side of the table, he looked at me with a shocked expression and wide eyes.**

"**First off don't swear in front of my kid like that, second why don't you shake 'yo no have booty up and make your on damn pancakes"**

"**You just swore in front of your kid you hypocrite and you know I suck at cooking Oh! And I have booty thank you very much"**

"**Your welcome" I told her with a sinister smirk, "I'll make pancakes cuz your pissing me off with you whining"**

"**I don't whine, and uh make it from scratch will you?"**

"**Don't push it Ness" I told her truth was I had plans for her and her little pancakes to queue evil laugh. Walking to the pantry I pick up the bag of flour, then I got the eggs out the fridge and bowl. I gave Chase and wink as I mixed the contents in the bowl a little.**

"**Nessie take off my cardigan I don't want you getting syrup all over it." I asked sweetly, nodding distractedly she took it off.**

**After she did that I walked silently behind her and poured the mixture off pancake mix on top of her head. Nessie screamed and shot off her seat. Chase and I burst out laughing.**

"**What? I thought you wanted them from scratch" I told her with a smile of all innocence. She gave us a heated glare before stalking off to the fridge.**

**Confused I turned around toward the fridge, "What are you-" my question was broken off because of her spraying whip cream into my face and hair.**

"**How 'bout that cool whip Bells"**

**Before I could react Nessie was attacked from behind, she whirled around to Chase through eggs at her without stopping, I laughed when one hit her right in the middle of her forehead.**

"**Don't you go messing with my mommy" He declared with a smirk of his own. I smirked right back if he wasn't my son already I'd adopt him.**

"**Oh? So now it's two against one? Well then it's own" Nessie announced before pouncing Chase and wiping her dirty hair on him. Immediately I ran to the fridge and starts pouring milk on her and grabbed my kid up to his feet. Somehow our food fight with two on one changed into a food war with every person for their self. In the end we surrender to Chase and Nessie learned not to take my clothes and she ended up have to hand wash the cardigan because she got egg yolk all over it.**

**-Flash back over-**

It say to that besides that the first couple days was okay transitioning was hard because Chase still had soccer practice but the worst of the couple days is I haven't seen Jasper when I would drop Chase off. Emmett wasn't their much either and I hadn't bother to ask Jake about it I mean I didn't want to seem desperate or anything because I'm not nope I don't even care I that I haven't seen him or the kids since they haven't been at practice according to Chase but it's all good. Now since it's Wednesday it's Chase's scrimmage game and it's also the first day of Nessie orientation and I had to wake her up, I can honestly say waking her up is the hardest thing to do since well since forever. I think I'm going to invest into buying her and indestructible alarm clock. Anyway after waking her I decide to make breakfast just some bacon, eggs and toast.

"Hey Bells" Nessie greeted walking into the kitchen all ready dressed and with a messenger bag. "What's for breakfast?"

"Hey, were just having bacon, eggs and toast. You can eat now I have to go get Chase up they have there scrimmage game today at 1.30 pm What time do you get out of orientation?"

"Noon, then you can come pick me up" She said with bacon stuffed in her mouth. I gave her a disgusted look and nodded before walking up stairs to Chase's room.

"Chase, Chase baby wake up" I said softly. He groaned a and rolled over to face me.

"Hi mommy"

I smiled at him, "Good morning honey dumpling, are you excited for your scrimmage game today. I know you've been practicing hard"

"Thanks mom, do you think Adam will be able to play even though he hasn't been at practice?" He asked while stretching.

"Well I don't know, you should know by now that I know absolutely nothing about soccer or any other sport." I told him and nudged him playfully.

"Very true mom very true maybe I should ask Jake then"

"Maybe you should but _after_ you've had a bath and ate" I told him firmly. Chase nodded and headed to his bathroom that he insisted should be decorated for wall to wall in soccer décor. After I had him dressed in his uniform(blue and white) we joined Nessie in the kitchen for breakfast.

After breakfast I drove Nessie to University of Washington in downtown Seattle. Glancing curiously at her I noticed she was playing intently with her fingers and biting her lip and tale tell sign she was nervous, rolling my eyes I realized that I had to pull the 'big sister card', sighing I realized this was just like elementary school all over again. Nessie sighed heavily for like the hundredth time and played with her fingers even more, I'm getting annoyed.

"Nessie will you stop that, all you sighing and twirling your fingers is driving me insane. What are you so nervous about any? You've started school before."

Nessie glared, "This is just 'school' Bella this is college it's a whole new ball game"

"Your overreacting Nessie college is just like high school except the girls are more mature and even more bitchy, you get a ton of homework, the guys are more filled out then those high school boys or in your case those rehab boys and the party's are extremely fun. I should know I did my four years"

"That's just it Bella I'm suppose to be a senior and graduating out of college like you did."

"Hey Nessie you made mistakes everyone makes mistakes Ness nobody is perfect so don't try to change yourself for anybody or anything especially not something so trivial like school"

"You don't have to quote 'Hannah Montana' on me but I understand"

"Who is 'Hannah Montana'?" I asked in confusion.

"Geez Bella you really need to watch the Disney Channel"

I glanced back at chase, "Chase do you know 'Hannah Montana'?"

He looked at me like I three heads, "Mom that's a _girl_ show"

"I'll take that as no then"

Pulling up into the Campus parking lot I turned the truck off and looked at Nessie expectantly.

"Whoa this place is huge mommy, will my school be this big?"

Smiling I turned slightly to the back, "One day but as for right now this is Aunt Nessie school if she ever decides to get out of the car"

Nessie look at me nervously, "Will you walk me to the auditorium? Please?"

I gaped at her, she can not be serious. I do not feel like walking around a college campus at 8 in the morning but I still got that damn big sister role to fill. Damn I knew I should gave her away when I had the chance.

"Fine, get Chase out of booster seat will you?" I said and hoped out the truck and walked around to the other side and grab Chase's hand when he was out of the truck. "Lets go then, lead the way" I told her.

Chase and I followed along and she lead us to the auditorium which was a good 10 minute walk from my the lot, thank goodness I didn't wear heels today.

"There it is" Nessie said and pointed to huge building with many students surrounding it.

"Well go on, have fun and don't start anything" I told her before turning to walk off.

"Wait, Bella"

I whirled around to face her, "What? If you think I'm going to walk in there you got another thing coming"

Nessie laughed, "Nah not that I just wanted to say thanks again. And Chase practice hard okay, cause when I get gotta here I'm coming to the game and no nephew of mine loses got it?"

"Got it Aunt Nessie" Chase told her with a grin and they both pounded each other fist. I gave Nessie my best ganst'a nod before chase and I walked away and headed to the rec center.

**XxXx**

Jasper P.O.V.

After the going riding a couple of days ago my parents and Rose wont leave me alone about Bella. Hell I haven't even talked to her in days which I admit was kinda my fault I have been away in California checking on the restaurant I have there called 'Lions Den'. I hadn't realized how much things needed to be done and I really didn't know that we were in desperate need of more tables because of all the business we've picked up. I've heard from my head chef that there were some A-listers going there to eat but I took care everything and I just got back to Seattle last night, I had picked up Cassie and Adam who happened to be very excited to see me, well except Adam he was still upset that he could attend soccer practice because I was way and was afraid he would be able to play. It doesn't matter though because I have a feeling it had more to do with not seeing a certain Chase and Bella Swan. He has no need to worry either way though because I'm sure Bella will be there and that Chase will be in the game right a long side of him. Being that it's a scrimmage game and the very first game I'm sure Team Twilight will win.

I got dressed before I woke Adam and Cassie, surprisingly it wasn't as hard as it usually is. Adam dressed in his team uniform and Cassie was decked out in a full mini Twilight cheerleading uniform. It was really something they even had mini pom-pom I think there called? Anyway I dressed similar in colors and I added some cologne I figured if Bella was there I can take my chance and ask her out before my parents(who will be at the game) gets the chance.

"Daddy!" I heard Cassie yell, I ran into her room in full panic mode wanting to see who causing my little girl to scream bloody murder.

"What? What happed?" I breathed out of breathe while looking around her room for a threat.

Cassie just giggled, "Silly daddy, I need your help with my shoes" She told me in pure innocence, before I could open my mouth Adam ran in with his skateboard in his hand ready to swing.

"Are you okay Cassie?" Sounding just as out of breathe as I was, I could tell he ran all the room the backyard.

"Of course I am, silly I need help with my shoes" She repeated.

I sighed and shook my head, "Cassidy Elizabeth Whitlock, do you know how worried you had me young lady. Never scream like unless someone is attacking you, understand?' I scolded her firmly. Her eyes welled up with tears, "Damn it" I cursed under my breathe this why I have no back bone with her now. Her god damn tears, I don't know any man that can handle a _crying_ five year with a heart of gold.

"Don't cry Cassie you just scared me and dad we thought some one was hurting you" Adam told her and gave her a hug. Yup my heart just melted right then and there, fuck that sounded very, very feminine.

"Well doesn't dear ole dad get a hug too?" I asked pretending to be offended. Cassie giggled and launched herself into my arms, "Well what are you waiting for Adam" I asked playfully.

"Uncle Em says dudes don't hug dudes" He told me seriously. I furrowed my eyebrows, I most definitely need to reconsidered letting the kids stay over Rose and Emmett's while I'm away.

"True but seven year old dudes hug especially there family and most definitely there dad. Oh, and stop listening to Uncle Em and Jake but if you do decide to, come and tell me first so I can tell you if it's wrong or not."

Adam shrugged and launched himself in my arms to causing me to almost fall. I laughed stood up with both of them still clinging to me and walked down stairs to the kitchen and sitting them in there respectable chairs.

"Daddy you strong" Cassie giggled, I smiled and winked.

"And don't you forget it sweetie"

"Psh watch cassie I'll stronger then dad in a couple years"

I laughed at Adam's assumption, and cassie just giggled before responding, "Nu uh Daddy is the strongestestestestest man in the whole entire world" She declared, and then they started arguing back in forth. I laughed to myself, it was good to be home.

After breakfast Adam and I kicked the ball around in the backyard, thanking god it was an overcast and only 20 percent chance of rain. When I heard the door bell ring.

"I'll be back buddy" I told him and ruffled Cassie's hair as walked into the house towards the front door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's Kate" she sang back, I groaned quietly to myself and went to open the door.

"Hey Kate, c'mon in" I offered, praying she'd say no.

"Thank you" She said and stepped through the threshold.

"What can I help with today Ms. Kate?"

"Oh no need to be so formal _Jasper_" She purred and I shudder un able to hide it, "You were gone for a while and I just decide to pop on over to welcome you back" She told me with a seductive (I guess?) look. If she thought she looked sexy she was sadly mistaken, I don't know what it will take for this woman to realize that I have children and she can't be coming over here with the shortest dresses I have ever seen in my life, it's just not appealing.

"Look Ms. Kate, I've told many times but I'm not into you the way _your _into me. I have children to think about and your just not my type… at all"

"Well then if that's how you really feel then you shouldn't have come on to me" she said.

I gaped, "When did I ever-"

"I know were I'm not wanted, but honest leading a woman on is no way a man should behave" she said all the while cutting me off and switching at least that's what it's supposed to be. I followed her while trying to figure out where she had gotten the idea that I was coming on to her, I mean sure she hot but she is NOT my type of woman. I opened the door for her just as my mother was about to knock. Saint Mary help me.

"Mom! What are you guys doing here?" I asked, but she just ignored me and eyed Kate in disgust.

"Hello dear I'm Mrs. Whitlock and this my husband Peter Whitlock and our daughter Rosalie and her boyfriend. Who are you?"

Kate blushed slightly, "Oh uh hello ma'ma I'm Kate Denali I live across the yard there" She told them pointing, I sighed heavily.

"Actually Kate was just leaving" I pointed out and look at Kate expectantly.

"Oh right, nice meeting you all" Kate said and got the hell out of dodge.

"C'mon on in everyone" I said and ushered them in and closed the door.

"Jazz! You're banging her? Up top man" Emmett exclaimed excitedly while holding his hand up.

"EMMETT!" We all yelled at him and rose slapped him hard upside the head.

"What?" Emmett asked innocently. I shook my head at him.

"Why was she here Jasper?" Mom asked with her arms crossed.

"Okay mama wow, I would never even look at a woman like her. Kate was only here to welcome me back, yeah the double meaning was sex- and why am I telling you this?" I questioned with a shake of my head.

"I just like to know the women in my sons life is that crime? Peter is it a crime to know what going on in our son's life?"

"Of course not sugar' not at all" He drawled.

"Okay enough already can we please go _now_?" Rose asked in a bored tone.

"Adam! Cassie! Time to go" I yelled towards the back. I heard feet shuffling fast before they appeared. "Did you lock the bottom lock Adam"

"Yep. Hi G'ma, pop-pop, auntie Rosie and uncle Em" He greeted.

"Hiya G'ma, pop-pop, Rosie and uncle Em" Cassie said with a large smiled and only to swept up by dad and given a kiss on the cheek.

"There's my favorite grandchildren" Dad (Peter) said with a large rare smile.

While everyone greeted the kids I ran up stairs to grab Adam's soccer bag and Cassie to go blanket for when she fell asleep. Coming back down the stairs I saw Rose pulling Cassie's hair in a loose pigtails.

"Thank god you can do hair Rose" I said making myself known.

"I can't 'do hair' Jasper, even _you _know that's impossible" She replied back with a smirk. I knew everyone except Cassie and Adam picked up on the dirty meaning, I swear that girl spends WAY to much time with Emmett. I just glared and decided not to say anything and let mom scold her later.

"Lets just go already?" I said in aspiration.

Rosalie and Emmett rode with me while Adam and Cassie decided they wanted to ride the _'Elders' _of the group. Honestly I dreaded it I know ride will be filled with dirty jokes and Rose badgering me on Bella.

"_So_? We're finally going to meet the _famous_ Bella" Rosalie asked with a sinful smirk.

"She's _hardly_ famous Rose, 'sides I haven't seen nor talked to her in _days_."

"So What?" She retorted.

"Yea Man I bet you still wanna bang her" It's was no surprise that Emmett spoke up for that little comment.

"That's not the only reason Em. I swear you, Jake, and Rose are almost exactly a like"

"Don't compare me to that _mongrel_. We nothing a like you jackass"

"Hey chill out 'lil sister, Jake's a cool guy" I drawled slightly, "You don't have to call him a dog"

"JASPER! I know you didn't forget the time he spilled my drink all over me at the opening of your bar the _wolf_ whistled at me" She told in a outrage. I heard Emmett trying to contain his laughter, I have to admit it was funny moment and Jake was _sooooo _wasted he actually tried to get her to go home with him by barking because apparently he thought '_she likes that_'.

Stifling a laugh I replied, "Of course Rose how could I possible forget but IT was _over_ 2 and half years ago"

"I don't care if it was _200 _years ago"

We drove the rest of the ride in silence with Rose fuming and Emmett singing loudly to 'Baby' By Justin Bieber, who ever that was. We arrived and Rose was already hoping out the car to go and likely complain to dad. "_Talk about a daddy's girl" I thought._

"Daddy! C'mon we _have_ to see _Bella_" Cassie demanded whilst trying to drag me in the direction that Adam was already running to. Smiling I pulled her to and swung her upside down on my shoulder. We continued walking out into the field with Cassie squealing and laughing the whole way.

"Jasper, put her down. She is young girl and her like shorts are showing"

Sighing I swung her back on her feet and let her go, causing her to stumble a little. Cassie turned to face mom with her hand on her hip cutely.

"G'ma they're not _shorts_ there _spanky pants_" she told mom with her lip jutted out.

"My apologies Princess Cassie, I sorry for my mistake"

"Your Forgiven G'ma" She said and hugged her.

"Yo! Whitlock family, you lost a kid?" Jake's voice boomed from behind us, I saw Rose scowl. I smirked and turned around.

"What's up Jake" I greeted and we man hugged. I noticed that Adam was waiting not so patiently behind to go, he got that from his _mother if you call her that_.

"Jakey!" Cassie squeal and launched herself at him.

"Hey Cass." He said back, "Looking good Blondie" He said to Rose who glared at him.

"Dog" She said icily and stalked away. Jake wolf whistled after her causing us to laugh.

"Hello Peter, Char your looking lovely as always"

"Jacob such a charmer you are dear" Mom said with a slight blush.

"Jake, watch it that's my wife" Dad said playfully.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk towards the bleachers. My eyes scanned for long, wavy mahogany hair and a little person with her.

"CHASE!" Adam yelled and I immediately turned in the same the direction. I saw Chase turn from talking to another little boy and see Adam and waved excitedly. Adam looked up at me silently asking for permission to leave, I gave a nod and he ran off without a backwards glance. Now that I know Chase was here I started to look around for Bella.

"She's not here, I'm watching Chase for her." I heard a voice say from behind me. Turning I faced the shortness of Alice and Edward.

"Hey Alice, Edward I didn't know you were going to be here"

"Yea, me neither" He said and cast a loving look at Alice.

"So where is she?" I asked Alice who scowled slightly.

"She went to get the she devil"

Confused I looked at Edward who just shrugged in response.

"Who?" I questioned.

"You'll see what I mean when they get here. Trust me" Alice said before taking Edwards hand and bouncing away. Shrugging I walked over to were Cassie, Adam and Chase were chatting happily.

"Hey Chase" I greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi Mr. Jasper" He said back with a beaming smile like his mother's.

"Daddy, up" Cassie told me. I picked her up and put her on my hip.

"You boys ready for the game?"

"Yes! Can't wait, it's going to be so much fun!" Both of them exclaimed in unison.

"Mom can't wait either she says she wants our team to win" Chase said.

"Hey were is your mom, Chase?" Adam asked curiously.

"Oh she went to get Auntie Nessie from her big school before the game started"

"Cool! Your Aunt is here too" Adam said.

I smiled as they continued there conversation as it was the most important thing ever. Cassie laid her head on my shoulder and I looked down at her.

"C'mon princess I know your not sleepy yet"

"No, I wanna go play" she said with a cute pout.

"Well c'mon then sugar I'll take you to the playground"

"No, no I wanna se Ms. Bella first" She told me with a stubborn shake of the head.

"I promise you'll see Ms. Bella soon"

"Talking about me" I heard a sweet as sin voice say from behind me. Turning around I face the woman who has been on my mind non stop.

"Ms. Bella!" Cassie and Adam exclaimed, Adam hugged her and Cassie fought her way out of my arms to hug her. Laughing I let her go. Chase stood next to me as we watched Bella , Adam, and Cassie hug.

"To manly to hug your mom today" I asked chase playfully.

"Nahh she's just going to embarrasses me in front of all my friends as usual. 'Sides I see her everyday what's a few hours" He told me maturely. I actually had to look at him again to make sure he was still seven and not seventeen.

"True"

"Jasper I hope your not trying to corrupt my son" Bella asked me with a smirk, I see the playfulness in her eyes.

"Why not at all 'darlin, wouldn't dream of it"

"Good and don't let him corrupt you he's a sweet talker when he wants to be" She said with firm nodding of the head and small smile.

Glancing at Chase I saw he had a small blush tinting his cheeks as he looked around avoiding eye contact.

"Alright boys the game is about to start so get on that field" I said as I glanced at my watch. "We can go sit with Alice, Edward and my family" I told Bella while cringing when I said family.

"Okay lets go" She said and allowed me to lead the way. Smiling I took her hand and led her towards my own personal pack off woods.

**?XxXx?**

**Good or Bad?**

**Happy, sad or kinda funny?**

**Too long or too short?**

**Whose ready to see Bella and Jasper kiss?**

**If yes to the question above please tune in for the next chapter and Review if you please. So please Review !**

**Ummmm there has been a lot of questions and messages about who Chase's dad is and a lot of you guessed and I'm not going to say who was right and who was wrong buttttttt he will be revealed SOON and like REAL SOON. Hint. Hint. Hint. Wink.**


	9. Chapter9: Take Me Out To The Ball Game 2

_**Hey Readers! I know I know it took me forever for this chapter and I'm SORRY honestly! I wasn't too sure about this chapter I kinda used it as a filler so I know it probably as great as I could have been, I had a writers block but I'll let you be then judge of this. If isn't as good as you would like PLEASE Stick by this story it WILL it get interesting, drama WILL be coming, I just don't want to rush it and miss some steps. **_

Also **REAL LIFE BELLA 95** is guest staring as Sage and **KATE0510 **is guest starring as Minnie.

Take Me Out Too The Ball Game Part 2

Nessie P.O.V

Today is the day yup today is the first official day of orientation and I have to say I'm dreadfully nervous and that's not normal for me. I'm Renesemee Carlie Dwyer sister of Isabella Marie Swan and I don't get fucking nervous. Okay so maybe that was lie but it's not my fault first days always suck for me. I mean it's not like I'm shy of course, it's just people really seem to piss me off on first days or girls like to start shit on my first day. I'm way to old for the drama that I'm bound to have.

Anyway I dressed casual today only throwing on a blue Cami with black skinny jeans and my leather jacket with blue converses. I dragged my green _Coca-Cola_ bag down to the living room before eating the breakfast that Bella had made. On the way to the campus I couldn't stop fidgeting and I knew I was annoying Bella by it, it's her pet peeve. As awkward as I know it was for her I'm glad Bella gave me some type confidence, I knew she believed in me even though her persona stated otherwise.

After Bella and Chase left I slowly made my way into the auditorium, slumping in the seat near the middle I began to observe. Everyone was either talking, joking around, flirting or texting. '_Maybe I should text to, at least I wont look like such an outcast' _I thought but immediately ruled it out remembering all my 'friends' are still in rehab and I didn't have a phone anyway plus the friends that aren't in rehab well lets just I really need to stay away from them.

"Excuse me! Girl are you listening to me!" Is what I heard as I was brought out of my thoughts. Looking up I stared into a face of a girl with a very annoyed look on her face. Hmm… She looked about 5'7 towering my 5'3 height and she was tan which I'm sure was a spray one, I figure she could only be 18 or 19.

"No, I'm not listening to you. One because my name isn't 'girl' and that's not how you get people's attention." I told her harshly.

Unknown girl gasped in surprise, "How dare you! Do you know who my father is? I could have you out of here for talking to me that way."

Okay this is what I mean, girls are always starting with me and then get all mad when I re-arrange there face. "How dare I? first of all little girl the Queen of England called and she wants her phrase back and No I don't know who your father is hell I don't even know who the hell you are! And I damn sure don't know what the hell you want from me."

"I am not a little girl, and my father just so happens to the DEAN of the university"

'_Great just what I needed, some little daddies girl pissing me off this early in the morning. It isn't even l0am yet.'_

"I don't care, and that just proves to me that you're a little girl if your still running to daddy to solve your problems"

"I'm 18 thank you very much, I don't need my father solve my problems."

This girl was hilarious, does she even what she just said and how dumb it kind of made her sound.

"Melanie what the hell are you doing" Came another female voice, just my luck. I turned to around to face a surprisingly punkish maybe emo girl. She was tall like unknown girl I mean _Melanie_ and had a dark brunette hair that fell to her shoulders but you could tell from her obvious dressing she was emo or something.

"_Sage!_ I'm not doing _anything_ this girl wont get out of my seat" Melanie explained. '_So this was about a seat? A flicking seat! Little miss rich bitch is about to be cussed out if all this nonsense was over a damn chair.' _I thought to myself.

"A seat? Really Melanie a seat? Out of all things and here you are getting upset over a seat and over here dropping you fathers name because of that. If I remember correctly I think he told you not to do that, because it could cost him his job. Now I don't want to go and talk to your dad about this and I definitely wouldn't want to talk to my grandfather about this I mean he does sign you daddies pay check. My suggestion to you is to walk away and leave it alone." I watched as Melanie went to protest only to be silenced by the _Sage _girl. " Walk away"

Melanie didn't so much as walked but more like stomp off in a huff.

"Hey uh sorry about Mel she can be a little high maintenance but I'm Sage James and you are?"

"Nessie Dwyer, freshmen"

"I'm a freshmen as well, you're a little old to be a freshie aren't you?"

"I could say the same about you" I countered.

"True, I took a couple years off to travel but I couldn't get back into the school I had wanted to go to, so I came here where the legacy lies. How about you?"

"I was into some bad things with some bad people and uh life a took a dreary turn. So I'm getting my life together now."

"Understandable, you'll like it here. Guys are sexy and the girls are pretty hot too"

I nodded absently, whoa back track….Did she say the girls are pretty hot too?

"You're -" I was cut off before I could finish.

"Yes I'm bisexual, problem?" She asked daringly.

"Eh, I don't care but if you come to me I'll have to drop you like bug."

Sage laughed and slumped into the seat next to me, "Good to know"

I smiled, yup this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

XxXx

"Welcome Students to first day to staring to rest of you life. I know, I know it's only the orientation period of your life here but we the staff here can't wait until we can have all of you freshmen in our classrooms and the dorms. I know you're all excited to be here at this university, but I would like to introduce myself. For those of you who don't know me I'm Dean Robert A. Calibur you may call me Dean Calibur, or Mr. Rob. These people here are your counselors an your welcome to speak with them anytime in confidence." Dean Calibur spoke and paused to let the six counselors stand in recognition. "Now as much as I would like to continue speaking with you all I have a very, very special guest that would like to speak to you about the rules and also our additional building. Please put your hands together for our former dean, head chief of the universities board Mr. Bennett G. James" He said and started clapping everyone started clapping after him. I noticed Sage had a wide grin on her face in surprise and happiness.

"Let me guess, your grandfather?" I asked over the noise, she nodded vigorously. "Cool" I muttered to myself.

"Ladies, gentlemen thank you, thank you I'm blushing right now" Mr. Bennett said with a slight chuckle. After everyone clamed down her cleared his throat. "Welcome students! As Mr. Calibur said I'm Bennett James, most of you may know me or seen me around the campus. Anyway welcome, I wanted to start with the expectations of the campus. All students who have a low 'C' in any class is required to join the classes study group. No one is fail at anything in this school, now I know it'll be hard but we are doing this for your own good. Also ladies and gentlemen I know you lot like fight for you man or _wo_man possibly ladies for you _ladies_ if you catch my drift wink, wink. That brings me to our newest addition to the school it's a boxing arena fight in the ring not in the quad, not in the classes, the dinning halls, dorms or the library Understood?"

"Understood." We all said in unison.

"Great, now on to lighter subjects. In one week that's seven days from now we'll be having a meet and greet, bring your family, siblings, friends to see the campus, meet professors. There will be live music and food in quad, you can come dance, sing, anything. I met a young man outside who was bragging to his friends that apparently his moves had moves" Mr. James said causing some chuckles, "I told him that maybe he can teach an old man some new tricks if he was brave enough, come to think of I'm suppose to meet him in five minutes. I'll rap this up with saying peace, love, learn and safety that's the U o W way ! Go Spartans! Peace." He told us before walking out the stage. Laughing Sage started to clap which caused everyone to join in excitedly.

"Alright! Alright! Calm Down. I want 20 groups of 25 people behind the these seniors over here, whoever is left will take the tour with myself, now hop to it." Mr. Calibur said and motioned to the ten girls and ten guys standing near the side of the wall.

Everyone started hurrying around to get into groups beside their team leader, note sarcasm. Sage and I walked calmly over to some guy, he was tall like basketball tall and pale but that was a giving I mean it _is _Seattle after all, he also had bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, he's cute not HOT like Jake though. Whoa ignoring the Jake part because he sooooo not hot. Yup not hot at all.

"What's up everyone I'm Ty and I'm going to give you guys the grand tour and answer any questions you have. So any questions about that?"

About four freshmen girls raised their hand. Ty smirked, "Yes" He said and pointed to the strawberry blond with glasses.

"Uh how big is the library?" She squeaked. Some people laughed at her while other just shook their head.

"What a dork" Melanie mutter quite loudly.

"Well the library is really big like super big I guess, I'm not one for the library." Ty answered unsure. Strawberry blonde nodded and looked down blushing.

"Well lets get this show on the road!" Ty exclaimed excitedly. Smiling wide he lead us outside and we started the walk from the dinning hall all the way to the science corridors and let me say this it was a _hike!_ After looking around while the rest of the group was taking a break I couldn't help but notice the tall, medium built guy with jet black hair staring at my every move. Now I'm not one to refuse male attention especially when he was this cute but the staring was a _little_ to stalkerish for my taste. So with that said I'm going to go confront him.

I started to walk towards him and he spun around to face the opposite direction. '_He must know I'm going to confront him_' I thought.

"Hey, you with the black hair" I called from about two feet behind him, a safe distance.

"Me?" He asked turning around slowly.

"No Harry Potter, of course you. You're the guy that was staring at me, yes?"

"No!" He blurted. I raised a eyebrow and smirked.

"No?" I questioned.

"I mean uh pshaw no I wouldn't look at you I mean your not all that" He stumbled.

Crossing my arms over my chest I gave him a heated glare, "What the hell are you trying say.?"

Realization dawned on him, "N-no that's n-not what I meant, your very hot and pretty uh the best rack in Seattle!"

I gaped at him before glaring even more darkly.

"Whoa, whoa! Ness calm down" Sage told me, '_when did she get here?' _I thought. "This is my older, idiot twin brother Sam. Get it Sage and Sam, double S. Well anyway he suffers from an extremely high disorder called HGS" Sage explained.

Confused I looked at her, "HGS?"

Sage grinned widely, "HGS stands for 'Hot Girl Syndrome' the symptoms are stuttering, staring, saying the wrong thing. Getting slapped, drooling, and other things loser guys do when they see a HOT CHICK" Sage explained in an announcers voice. I burst out laughing while Sam blushed a scarlet color.

"I'll be going now" Sam mutter and began to walk away embarrassed.

"Wait! Wait Sam" I called running to catch up with him while giggling. "Don't be embarrassed I'm only laughing because I find it hard to believe that a hot guy like you and trust me you ARE hot has trouble talking to girls."

"I don't have trouble talking to girls, only hot girls" He defended, smiling I nodded.

"Lets start over. Hi I'm Renesemee Dwyer call me Nessie though, aren't you that guy that was staring at me?"

"Hi Nessie, I'm Samuel James and yes I was staring at you before. You see your so pretty you took my breathe away."

Giggling I nodded, "Nice to meet you" I said and stuck my hand out.

"Pleasure was all mine" Sam said and kissed my out stretched hand. "Maybe I'll see you around if you not with the chick I call a sister."

"Maybe." I said with a smirk and walked off to catch up with Sage and our group.

That boy is a smooth talker when he gets over his little problem, that much I will say.

"So what happened with my loser brother?" Sage asked when I appeared beside her.

"He's a smooth talker when he wants to be." I told her slyly causing her to laugh.

"Hey this is Minnie Wilkes, Minnie this is Nessie" Sage introduced.

"Hey" I greeted the semi emo girl. I could tell that being friends with Sage would bring a lot of emo people into my life and strangely I'm okay with that.

XxXx

The tour was amazing as it was long, I have to admit hanging out with Sage and Minnie was a so much fun. I never thought that I could that much fun with people let alone _girls_ on my first day. All of my stress was gone, all previous thoughts had vanished and I can honestly say I feel free. I didn't want to leave my new found friends I was upset, not only did I have to leave but I didn't have a phone so we could text, pathetic right? Yea I know. I simply explained to the girls that I just got into town a few days ago and my previous lifestyle didn't involve cell phones. They excepted that but I knew they wanted to ask questions. We continued to talk until we reached the parking lot and I noticed Bella's Audi Truck in one of the spaces.

"Well theirs my keeper" I said pointing to Bella's car, " I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"Later Ness" Both of them chorused before walking to their separate cars.

Sliding in to the passenger seat, I was greeted with a smug smirk form Bella. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window to hide my smile.

"So little sister, I see you made friends" Bella stated knowingly.

"Why yes big sister I sure did. Are you proud?"

"Why of course I am darling!" She said with a posh British accent.

"So Bella I was wondering….." I said trailing off.

"Oh god! I swear if you ask me for a car I'm kicking you out" Bella threatened.

"Of course not Bella, but what I do want is a cell phone?"

"You don't have a cell phone? How do you survive?"

"No I don't have one"

"I'll get you one later today, jeez Ness you shouldn't mentioned that _days_ ago"

"How do you get so excited over a phone but when I wanted to move in with you, you were hell bent one on me not to."

Bella sighed heavily, "Having a cell is nothing to me, being around my child in my home while knowing you previous history put me on edge. You'll understand when you have kids."

I scoffed at that, "Girl tie your shoes because you must be trippin' bells, kids aren't my thing."

"What are you talking about Ness? You love Chase to pieces and he's a _kid_."

"True but he's older then like a infant or a toddler plus everyone loves that kid you can't help it." I told her as we pulled into a parking lot of what I'm guessing the recreation center.

"Look Ness having a kid is amazing don't rule it out just yet okay? And behave while you're here okay there some important people here, oh and Alice is here to bye" Bella said and hopped out the truck as fast as she could, I followed suit.

"BELLA!"

XxXx

I ran after Bella until she tripped over her feet and landing on the ground ,I stood over her as she huffed and puffed.

"You run fast bitch but you have two left feet like always" I told her with a laugh.

"Fuck off and help me up, I'm older then you."

Laughing I shook my head 'no' at her.

"Yo! Nessie right?" a familiar voice called out to me.

I turned around to face Jacob Black, ugh. What the hell could her possibly want.

"What?" I snapped.

"Whoa there PMS much? Chill I just saw you and wonder if Bella was here to."

"Down here Jake" Bella called from still on the ground, "Help me up?" she asked with a pout.

Jake laughed and pulled her up, "How did you get on the ground?"

"I tripped. Later young bloods" Bella said hastily with a nod before walking of.

"So…" Jake said.

"So" I said awkwardly.

"You wanna get something drink?" Jake asked with a smirk.

"Nope" I said and walked the same direction as Bella did.

"You know you want me!" He called. I shook my head and with a small smirk playing on my lips. I keep walking until I reached a set of bleachers, I didn't see Bella anywhere but I did see her little short friend flirting with some tall bronzed haired guy.

Smirking I walk over, "Well if it isn't _Mary_ Alice Brandon" I spoke sweetly. At the mention of the name the small 4'11 girl turned to me with scowl on her face.

"Well look what the _rehab_ threw out Renesemee Dwyer, how horrid it is to see you" Mary Alice sneered at me.

I smirked, "Oh _Mary_, you'd be happy to know that they _released_ me because I'm perfectly fine. Oh! Were are my manners, hey pretty boy I'm Nessie and you are?" I said smugly. Mary Alice immediately latched on to the bronze haired guy arm, effectively telling me she had set her sights on him and that made my smirk widen.

"Uh Me? I'm Edward. Edward Cullen, please to meet you" He said with a shy smile. '_How adorable.' I thought to myself._

"So formal, and a gentlemen. Please to meet you as well pretty boy" I said and called him his new acquired nick-name. I wasn't kidding either I think he may be prettier then most _girls_ I know, but my gay-dar wasn't to sure, so I'll put him in my unknown list.

"What do you want Renesemee?" Mary said moving in front of pretty boy.

"Calm down Mary Alice, I only wanted to know where my sister is you know her right? Extremely clumsy, super cute, brunette, has a son, oh! And _you're _only friend. Sounds about right, yes?"

Mary Alice swallowed and blinked a couple of times, I wasn't sure if I had gone to far this time. "She's over there little girl, I don't think she wants to play with you right now" She sneered and nodded in the left direction. I saw Bella holding some guys hand while smiling.

Glaring at Mary Alice I told her a very rude 'bye' and briefly heard he mutter the word _bitch._

I walked towards the direction of Bella and stood off to the side and listened in on there conversation.

"We can go sit with Alice, Edward and my family while watch the game" He told her and winced at the mention of his family.

"Yea lets go" Bella said with a smile and he led her in the other direction, I decided to intervene.

"Bella!" I called causing them to stop and turn.

Bella smiled, "Hey Ness, I was wondering if you made it to the field" She told me.

I glared, "Obviously not" I deadpanned with a nod toward their linked hands.

"Oh! Sorry. Nessie meet Jasper Whitlock, Jasper meet Renesemee Dwyer my younger sister."

"Her younger, cuter, sister and call me Nessie unless you want to be like _Mary _Alice in my book?"

"Ugh! Nessie what did you to her already?" Bella demanded.

"Chill sis, nothing to harmful" I said with a sinister smile.

"You're the devil that Alice was talking about" Jasper exclaimed unintentionally I assumed because Bella rounded on him with a shocked look.

"What did you call my sister?" She demanded with a hint of confusion.

"Oh ahh awkward, I wasn't calling her anything Bella trust me, it's just Alice said you had went to get the devil and I only assumed."

Before Bella could speak I was talking, "You know what happens when you assume right Mr. Whitlock? You make an _ass out of you an me_, But no harm no foul 'sides Mary doesn't really like me and I can say the same about her."

"So I'm not like her in your book?" He questioned nervously while glancing at Bella who was looking still a bit mystified.

"For now." I deadpanned, "So where are we going?" I asked cheerfully.

"To sit with Alice, Edward and Jasper's family" Bella told me and we began walking with me on the other side of Bella.

"Edward?" I questioned before my light bulb came on she meant _pretty boy_, "Oh! You mean _pretty boy_."

"Pretty boy?" Jasper question with a chuckled.

"Yea, he like really pretty and I mean prettier then all the girls I've ever seen. I'm not quite sure if he's gay or not but he definitely not a manly man or rugged tough either." I said. Bella and Jasper went into a fit of laughter, I kind of just stared at them stupidly, I didn't get the joke.

Anyway I figured we had arrived to Jasper's family because we stopped and he had gotten somewhat tense.

"Hey mama, pop" He drawled out. Who knew this guy was southern I didn't hear the accent earlier.

"Oh Jazz! There you are, we were starting to worry dear. So which one of these is the lovely Bella" A blonde woman said with a thicker southern accent replied, I think she was the mom.

"BELLA!" I big huge bear of man yelled out turning his attention from the blonde bombshell and scoped Bella up into his arms and spun her around. I stood their awkwardly.

"Hey Emmett good to see you. Hello Mrs. Whitlock I'm Isabella Swan and this is my younger sister Nessie Dwyer." Bella introduced when that Emmett fellow put her down.

"Hello Dears, I'm Charlotte Whitlock, this is my husband Peter Whitlock and our daughter Rosalie Whitlock and you already know Emmett" Mrs. Whitlock drawled with a big smile. I waved somewhat shyly. This people look very classy, I suppose that's the word but they gave a complete chill vibe.

"So you're the famous _Bella_" The blonde woman (Jasper sister) spoke in a cool tone.

"Bitch alert." I mutter to Bella, she stifled a laughed before replying.

"Nothing I can't handle" She mutter back quietly, "Um yea I guess that would be me." Bella said. I watched a both woman sized each other up. The blonde Rosalie was tall, well taller then Bella and me which I normal for most with us only being 5'3, but Bella had more body weight were as the blonde was a thin as hell. I dunno but what I do know is in a fight I have my money on Bella.

The blonde nodded her head and scoffed before turning her attention back to the field, like nothing happened. Bella and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Er…Okay then" Bella said awkwardly.

Jasper cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair, "Where's Edward?" He asked.

"Last I saw he was with a some little girl" Mrs. Whitlock drawled with a slight shrug. Bella and I giggled at the 'little girl' statement.

"The little girl your talking about Mrs. Whitlock Is my best friend Alice Brandon" Bella said with a slight smirk.

I scoffed at that and rolled my eyes and Bella nudged me hard I might add.

"Call me Charlotte dears, your say that's your best friend? She's a bit young isn't she?" 'Charlotte' asked.

"Nope she's same age as me, 26" Bella told her and leaned on Jasper. I saw him smile slightly and put his arm around her shoulder. I nodded to myself he could work, if but I'll definitely make sure he wont her the 'Nessie Way'.

XxXx

They blew the whistle signaling the start off the game, by that time Alice and Pretty Boy had joined us. None of us could stay seated, screaming and yelling out Chase's and Jasper's son Adam name. Jasper's adorable little daughter Cassie was cheering them on too with her little cheerleading outfit on, now I see what Bella meant about kids being so, so, so, cute. Bleh! I can't believe I said the word 'cute' , damn I'm loosing my rocker chick edge.

I was broken out of my musing to the sound of screaming very loud screaming. I turned to Bella only to see her in a very heated kiss with Jasper. Before I knew it I was swept up in someone's big, huge strong arms. I looked to see the one and only Jacob Black holding me, fuck when did he get here.

"What's happened!" I yelled over the screaming.

"Chase and Adam double teamed, and Adam scored the winning goal" Jake said and gave me a duh look. Oops! I was way to wrapped up in my thoughts.

"Awesome!" I said with a slight smile, "Now put me down like right now before I kick your ass."

Jake laughed and put me down, "You're a riot girl, I like you"

"Just what I wanted" Sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I knew you did." He said and walked away. I shook my head and walked away. He was going to take through a whirlwind of changes, and surprisingly I'm okay with that.

**Like it Hate?**

**Boring, Amusing, Crazy, Stupid?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE ,PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: EMERGENCY AN

Hi everyone,

First I would like to start off by saying **I'M SORRY**. I went back on my word about updating regularly **BUT** there have been a couple of miscommunications in my life like I'm a about to start volunteering at the local college daycare center and I will be **A LOT** more busy, and lastly my charger for my laptop is dead and has been for 2 weeks and now I have to go and buy another charger, sucks to be me I know =(. Secondly I'm in desperate need of a **BETA READER** like seriously, so if anyone of you reviewers know of any good ones, or are a **BETA READER** yourselves please, please, please, please PM me. I really want this story to reach its full potential, and if having some help fix mistakes is going to do it then damn it I'm going to do. Soooo with that said **PLEASE** I'm **BEGGING** you help me find a good reliable **BETA**, I really need one. Third and finally the next chapter will be **BEFORE** the end of June and **BEFORE** Fathers day might even be two chapters. So thanks for using your time to read this A/N and for using you time read and review this story, you can't imagine how happy I am when I see that.

Thank You;

Lilmissbookworm3071


	11. Chapter 11: Mother & Son

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT CHASE, CASSIE AND ADAM. NOR DO I OWN ANYTHING YOU MAY RECONGISE LIKE RESTURANTS, GAMES, etc.**

Bella P.O.V

Meeting Jasper's family wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. They're all quite lovely if you ask me, well with the exception of his sister Rosalie. Now she was kind of bitchy in a way but who am I to judge? It's really hard to keep up with this sport thing, I mean what's the point of making the goal besides winning the game? Why are the points going by two? I mean who really knows! 'Cause I sure as hell don't understand. On the other hand I had to keep standing, I mean what if one of those snot nose little kids hurt my baby-cakes or Adam? Yes, that would be a big problem, a very BIG problem…

Glancing over at the other team I saw the 'Jane' character with her evil son. '_I wondered if she would remember me._' I thought to myself. Breaking out of my thoughts I focused my attention on the game going on in front of me. I liked how well Chase and Adam worked together; they really were doing a real great job. Next thing I know the boys made a touchdown or was it a goal? I didn't know but the crowd was cheering so loud I could help but join in, and when I turned to face Jasper, he was just as happy if not happier.

"I can't believe they made the winning goal!" He yelled over the other cheers and swept me up in a tight embrace. I started to smile then, I couldn't believe it either. Being so caught up in the moment I didn't even think about my next move at all, and all I felt was my lips crushing against his and it's out of this world experience.

We fought for dominance but I had to let him win. His mouth was so warm and soft as they moved against mine. I wanted more, god, I needed more of him. He was such a good kisser. My hand unconsciously threaded themselves in his soft silky blonde curls as I push myself closer to his body, wanting to feel his warmth. Lacking air, I pulled away gasping and tried to catch my breath while having the pleasure of watching him doing the same. I liked that I had that effect on him; I liked it very much actually.

"Oh god, Jasper I'm so-" I started to say however was cut off by my very dirty and sweaty son flinging himself into my arms.

"Did you see it mom? Did you see us? How awesome was that, coach says I'm natural, and I told 'em I didn't know why because you're a klutz and I get most things from you." Chase rambled excitedly and I laughed.

"Yes I did see you and you were great. Both of you did a good job, I'm so proud of you Chase, but don't go telling people I'm klutz kid, it ruins my image." I told him playfully.

"What image? Oh! I can't wait to get home and call Grandpa Charlie, he'll be so excited!" He exclaimed, a ball of excitement.

"You got it babe, and I'll cook you whatever you want just you, me and Ness how's that sound?"

"Sounds only awesome if you're making cheesy hotdogs." He said seriously.

"Whatever you want Chase." I told him and ruffled his hair, "Now why don't you go celebrate with the rest of the team for another ten minutes?"

"Okay. Love you mom!" He called as he ran to his team mates.

"You're really great with him." I heard from behind me, I turned to face the person with the familiar southern drawl.

"Jasper, thanks I appreciate it. You're doing an awesome job raising Cassie and Adam yourself. Uh, listen, Jasper I'm really sorry about before I don't know-"

"Go out with me Friday night" Jasper said cutting me off.

"Friday? As in two days from now?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, that would be the Friday I am talking about." He confirmed with an amused smile. God, his smiles were so breathtaking….

"Um, yes! Yes I'd love to. I'll get Nessie to watch Chase for me."

"Yeah and Jake's your neighbor right? I'll have him watch Cassie and Adam then they can co-babysit. Ya know, so the kids won't be bored."

"That's a fantastic idea." I told him with a grin, "I can't wait."

"Me neither. I'll see you then?" He asked walking slowly backwards. Nodding I mutter a quiet "Yes."

"Oh! And Bella, you don't ever have to apologize for kissing me ever. Anytime you want to kiss is cool with me." Jasper drawled out with a wink before he disappeared from my sight.

**XxXxXxX**

"NO! _FUCK NO! _Are you outta you goddamned mind _Isabella?_ I can't stand that arrogant douche bag _prick._ You know I love you and Chase but I refuse to co-babysit with _Jacob Freaking Black!_" Nessie fumed.

"Will you keep your voice down? Chase is sleeping upstairs you know." I hissed at her, "And you don't even say no Jake is allowed, he's a really nice guy Nessie." I insisted.

"No Bella. I do not want to co-babysit with _him_ of all people."

"Well what's so bad about him?" I asked confused.

"Besides the fact that he's a douche bag, a womanizer, a player, a prick who wouldn't know his _dick from his parking brake._"

"And how do you know this, you've barely been in his presence."

"I know the type Bella."

I rolled my eyes at her. "So? I know the type too and I can assure you Jake isn't that type of guy. I don't get that vibe off of him."

"So what? You've been out of the game for a long time Bell."

"That is not true! Besides, Nessie you have nothing better to do Friday night besides read your 'Harry Potter' books."

"I don't read Harry Potter books thank you very much" She said defensively.

"Yes you do, in fact I've seen them in the back of your closet. Anyways that doesn't matter, what matters is you're going to be co-babysitting with Jake and that's final."

"Wait a minute and back up! You've been in my closet? Talk about invasion of privacy Bella."

"Oh please Nessie, what? You think I don't know that the shirt you were wearing a few days ago didn't come out of my wardrobe?" I questioned raising an eyebrow at her.

"Touché."

"I thought so, now I expect you be nice to Jacob, after all they are coming here." I told her before starting to stroll on out.

"BUT I NEVER SAID I'D BABYSIT!" She yelled after me.

**XxXxx **

Thursday was a busy day for us, not only was I worrying about my date with Jasper but I was worried about how Chase would take it. I mean I haven't been out on a date in years; the last time I was on one was when Chase was around 4 or 5, I think. Trying to balance a career and being a single mom isn't as easy as I may make it look. I just don't know if I'm ready for this, it's all so new to me but more importantly I worry about if Chase is ready for this.

What if he hates Jasper or something or what if he feels like I'm abandoning him? God! I just don't know. I wish with all of my might I did but I just didn't know. Should I talk to him about it? Should I ask him his feelings on the matter? Because honestly my personal worries don't matter to me Chase always was and always will be numero uno to me.

After starting off my day with such a luxurious headache I made breakfast. Chase's favorite French toast (New York Style), scrambled eggs, turkey bacon and freshly squeezed orange juice or in other words orange juice fresh out the carton. I love my kid, just not _**that **_much….kidding ahem sorta.

Two pairs of padded feet were heard rushing down the stairs alerting me of Chase's and Nessie's arrival.

"Morning Bella, smells 'friggin awesome in here" Nessie greeted before starting to pile her plate high.

"Morning Mommy! You made my favorite." Chase exclaimed in utter happiness before doing the same as his aunt.

Smiling I sat down with them and fixed my own well deserved breakfast plate if I do say so myself, "Of course I did sugar. Only the best for my guy." I joked.

"Hey, what about me?" Nessie mumbled with a mouth filled with food.

"You're always a close second Ness." I told her with a smile. She snorted in a very unladylike way.

"Chase when you're done I want you to go up and take a bath then get ready for the day. We have to take Nessie to school, and I figured we could have a mommy and son day like old times." I suggested. Figuring this was the best way to tell him about my date and get his reaction, and if it's bad I can spoil him a little.

"Okay mom." He told me before finishing off his last pancake and throwing his paper plate into the trash before running up the stairs.

"Mommy and son day? How Brady brunch of you Bella" Nessie commented with her signature eye roll.

"Well, what would you suggest about how I tell my son about my date with Jasper tomorrow?"

"Well… I say something like this 'Chase I'm going on a date tonight and I want you to be on your best behavior for your lovely, talented and beautiful Aunt Nessie and the insufferable prick Jake.' How 'bout that?" She asked with a smirk.

I scoffed before get up, "Who told you that you were talented?" I said with a haughty laugh.

"You're mean." She said and stuck her tongue out.

"Yea, yea whatever. Go get cleaned up or you'll be late."

Standing up, Nessie rolled her eyes before bounding up the stair to her room. I cleaned up downstairs before doing the same. When I was done I saw Chase already on the couch dressed in a brown and checker board shirt with dark washed skinny jeans and his converse. Smiling, I looked in the mirror at my own reflection and notice that we dressed in the same colors except I had on flats not converse and a light brown blouse with skinny jeans. We have very good tastes if I do say so myself.

"You look good kid." I said announcing my presence. Looking away from power rangers Chase met my eyes.

"Thanks Mom, you look good too and we match." He giggled. I smiled back.

"Holy hell! What'd I walk into, the twilight zone?" I heard Nessie ask and turned towards her to find her decked out in light brown as well with converse as well.

"Looks like great minds think alike." I managed out will trying to contain my laughter.

Obviously Nessie didn't think it was to funny, "I'm going to change." She stated turning on her heel, and about to run up the stairs once more before I interrupted her trip away from the twilight zone.

"No, no we don't have time for that let's just go." I ordered, "Chase turn the T.V. off now babe."

He did as he was told and we were off just like that. The drive to campus was silent with the exception of Chase's chattering on and on about something. Sorry to say I wasn't paying attention at all. Arriving at the campus I pulled into a parking space.

"Alright little sis, have a good day at school!" I told her with a smirk sounding somewhat like a T.V. mom dropping off her kid.

"Thanks. Have fun with bonding I guess." She replied before leaning around to see Chase, "Later kid."

"Later." Chase said and they fist bumped.

Nessie shot me a grin and mouthed 'Good luck!' before shutting the passenger side door and walking off. Leaving campus, Chase and I hit the road.

"So what would you like to do today? We have until 12 noon to do anything you want to do." I said glancing at Chase behind me through the rearview mirror before returning my eyes to the road.

"Laser tag!" Chase shouted in glee. I smiled; laser tag was what we used to do every weekend back in New York. It was fun experience for Chase and let's just say that he won most of the time because of my lack of coordination. I know he misses New York though; it was such a big part of our lives. The busy streets, big buildings, concerts in Central park even the dude who played guitar in front of the Star Bucks that was in our neighborhood. Transitioning from New York the city that never sleeps to dreary, rainy Seattle Washington was a big change even for me and I'm a Washington girl where as my son is a New Yorker, hell we still even have the accent a little bit.

"Okay laser tag it is then. So what about lunch?" I asked.

"Wendy's and we can get vanilla frosties." Chase answered.

"Sounds good babe, then we'll go get Nessie and continue our day, how about that?"

"Or mommy, Auntie Nessie can come with us for dinner. We don't what to leave her out; you always say sharing is caring right?"

I smiled back at him through the rearview mirror, "That's exactly right sweetheart, exactly right."

Chase smiled proudly of his decision before continuing to babble on about the latest episode of Power Rangers. Geez, how many Power Ranger generations are they going to make? They've been out since I was little, but I suppose that doesn't matter since Chase just adores it.

**XxXx**

"Mom, I got you now!"

"Chase damn it, I can't run that fast. Give me a break!"

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Boom!_

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

"_Winner! Winner! Vest 12309."_

Trying to catch my breath I sat on the floor with my back against the wall. Damn game, I knew I should have went home and changed out of these fucking pumps but noooooooo I just had to listen to my kid.

"_Oh mommy it'll take too long…" _

"_Mommy you won't break your neck…"_

God, my feet were killing me. Its official, I hate heels. I hate stupid sexy pumps that turned my small feet red. Oh gosh I'll get blisters tomorrow and I have date. '_Oh gosh, my DATE!'_

"Mom I won!" Chase said running over to me excitedly.

"You don't say." I deadpanned.

"Your feet look gross mom; maybe you should have worn sneakers." He told me before shrugging and walking off to chat with his new friends.

'_Well I'll be damned, that kid's a traitor.' I thought._

"Excuse me miss? You look like you need some help." A deep voice said. Looking up I saw a very, very good looking man holding his hand out for me to take. Taking it, he basically pulled me up before standing to his full height and boy, was he tall. He had to be at least 6'7 _at least _I hardly came up to his shoulder_. _Nice strong broad shoulders and a nice chiseled face too. Damn, he was hottie even in this light_,_ if I wasn't into Jasper, he would most definitely have my number.

"Thanks for that, I was abandoned on the floor as you can tell." I said while sliding on my pumps trying to gain a little more height but failing to even reach his shoulders, "I'm Bella by the way."

"I'm Ben, nice to meet you" He introduced.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice call. Turning to where I heard my name, stood Angela.

"Hey Angela, what you doing here? Have you met Ben? He helped my off the floor after Chase abandoned me." I said and gave her a hug.

Angela laughed lightly and gave me a grin, "I thought I saw Chase, guess I was right. And yes I have met Ben he is my finance after all, we just finished playing laser tag ourselves." She said and stood beside him, I watched him take her hand and stare down adoringly at her. Since Angela and I are the same height you can pretty much tell that she looks like a dwarf standing next to him.

"_This _is Ben? The infamous Ben Cheney who stole your heart?" I asked with a grin of my own.

"That's the one." She chirped happily, and glanced up at him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ben."

"Nice to meet you too Bella, I've heard a lot about you."

I smiled, "All good things, I hope."

Ben laughed, and let me tell you, it was a manly laugh. Deep, hearty and sensual. I gave Angela a discreet thumbs up and a wink that made her blush cherry red.

"Mommy!" Chase yelled as he ran over to where I was, "I'm hungry now. Oh hi Ms. Angie." He said cheerily before giving her a hug.

"Awe, hi Chase." She greeted back and returned the hug.

"This is Chase?" Ben questioned looking at him with a confused face.

"Yes, were you expecting someone taller, older and not my son?" I joked.

"Actually yes, yes I was." Ben admitted. I smirked and then chuckled. _'Most men do too.' I thought._

"Hi, you're really tall." Chase said to Ben. I couldn't help but burst out into full laughter, Angela and Ben followed after while Chase just grinned for no reason.

"Yes I am really tall, I'm Ben Cheney." Ben said once he stopped laughing.

"Chase Swan." Chase said and stuck out his hand for a shake which ended up with Chase's hand being swallowed by Ben's, and it was a funny sight.

Laughing again, I quieted down and started to speak, "It was nice seeing you Ang, and nice meeting you Ben, but little man and I are on mission to go to Wendy's so we better get going."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few days anyway." Angela said and we hugged again, "Be good for your mom Chase." She said and gave him another hug as well.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Bella, Chase." Ben smiled and put his arm around Angela's waist.

"Pleasure was all mine. You keep my prized editor safe okay Ben or I might have to cause some damage." I half-joked. I had the pleasure of seeing him gulp before nodding, good to know that I was intimidating at this size.

"Bye Ms. Angela, Bye Mr. Ben." Chase said before bounding towards the doors.

"I'll never be able to keep up with that kid." I muttered before walking after him.

Catching up to Chase, I buckled him into the truck and we drove to Wendy's. After ordering our food we sat at one of the tables in silence while we ate. I had a baconator with fries and a plain vanilla frosty while Chase had the ten piece chicken nuggets with fries and a twisted Oreo frosty.

"Chase baby, I want talk to you about something."

"Okay mommy."

"Well you might not have noticed but mommy doesn't go out much, like on dates and such. Unless I'm with Alice and that doesn't count because Aunt Ally is my best friend. I'm talking about the dates like we see in movies, when a man around my age takes a woman out to dinner and maybe a movie because he really likes her and he wants to get to know her. I guess what I'm trying to say is that tomorrow night I have one of those types of dates. So what do you think?" I explained nervously.

Chase just stared at me… Two minutes have gone by and he's still staring at me, well this isn't awkward at all….

"No." Chase finally said.

"No? What do you mean no?" I question confused.

"No I don't think you should go out on date." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Excuse me? I wasn't asking your permission Chase Matthew." I said sternly in my mom voice.

"_Well mom_, you said what do I think about it, and so that's what I think." He answered back with attitude.

"That's just what moms say to make you feel better and you better watch you tone mister." I told him with a slight glare.

Chase slouched in his seat, "It's not fair, you're ruining everything we've been working for?"

I looked at him with a very confused look on my face, "What am I ruining and whose 'we'?" I demanded.

"Ugh! Adam and me, mom. We've been trying to get you and Mr. Jasper together, duh! But now you wanna ruin it and go out with some other tosser1." He huffed angrily.

Whoa! My mind had just been blown away. This seems like a very bad plan out of the 'Parent Trap'. I couldn't help the smile that began to form my face; it's so cute how they were trying to get us together. I never would have thought in my wildest dreams that this would happen.

"Okay, first I better not ever hear you call anyone a tosser again and who'd you hear that from? Second, I happen to be going on the date with Jasper tomorrow." Standing up from my chair I walked around to his side of the table and kneeled down in front of him. "And lastly Chase Matthew Swan you are seven years old, it's my job to take care of you, not your job to take care me. You don't have to look for guys for me; I can find them on my own. I think I take real good care of you, do you?"

"Yes mommy, and I'm sorry." He said quietly as his chocolate brown orbs began to tear up. Smiling wistfully, I pulled him into my arms.

"It's okay baby, don't cry. Just remember who the mommy is and whose mommy's sugar buns in this family." I whispered in his ears and ruffled his hair. Pulling back from the hug I smirked, "Whatdya say we blow this Popsicle stand and go get Nessie for a little paint ball mission?"

Chase smiled, "Let's do it."

SOOOOOOOOO? HOW WAS IT? GOOOD? BAD? USELESS? LOVING? SWEET? TELL ME PLEASEEEEEEEE . I'M HYPER ON FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES (I MADE THEM) AND THEY'RE AWESOME!

PLEASE EVERYONE GIVE A ROUND OF A APPLAUSE TO MY NEW_** BETA:: HEADINTHEBOOKS101**_. YES, I TOOK YOUR ADVICE AND FOUND ONE! SORTAAA….ANYWAYYYYYYY ….

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW AND CHASE WILL LET YOU PLAY PAINT BALL AND LASER TAG WITH HIM =)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Readers! I'm back with the latest chapter of Sparks Fly! Yay… *Holds for applause* Thank you, thank you =). Yes anyways, this is rather short but that doesn't mean it's not good. I want you all to know that I am starting a new Fic but Sparks Fly is my main one right now, it's just that this one has been nagging me in the back of my head for a long time so just to shut it up I'm doing it. It's an Alice and Edward fiction and that's all I'm saying about it. *Wink, Wink* Anyways on to the story. And before I forget I want to thank my wonderful Beta Reader _**HEADINTHEBOOKS101**___I love this chick she puts up with my weird update times, let's give her applause! Now on to the story! Yes!

Jasper P.O.V

I was surprised to say the least, the family behaved better than I thought with the exception of Rosalie, but then again I expected that. What really surprised me was the kiss from Bella, if I wasn't under her spell before I certainly am I now. Her lips were so soft like the inside of a rose yet plump in a very feminine way. As the kiss started to get deeper I found myself getting more and more aroused then any woman has ever made me, but I suppose Bella isn't just any woman.

I have to admit I was a little put off by her trying to apologize to me for the kiss, as far as I'm concerned the attraction that's there was obviously mutual in more ways than one. I was also nervous when I boldly asked her to go out with me Friday night; I was even more nervous when I waited for her answer which kinda amused me. Smiling to myself I walked back up to where my family had moved to.

"Dishevelled hair, rumpled clothes, swollen lips… Looks like _someone_ have been _busy__.__" _Rosalie sneered when she saw me. I simply rolled my eyes at her.

"What I do Rosalie, is not now nor has it _ever_ been your business, you'd do well to remember that." I sneered back.

"Wow big brother, she's got you whipped and you haven't bedded her yet." She taunted with a scowl.

"Shut your fucking mouth Rosalie!" I told her, my voice dangerously low. It was becoming apparent that I was losing my temper with her rather fast.

"What are you going to do-" She started.

"That is enough! Rosalie I don't know what the hell has gotten into you lately but you need an attitude adjustment real fast. I don't ever in my lifetime want to hear you speak like that to anyone in this family like that ever again. And you dare speak that way about someone you don't know? I know I didn't raise you to be a Royal _Bitch_. Now that you successfully ruined your own nephew's first win of the season, we're all going back to the ranch and have lunch. I don't want to hear another rude insult, word nor comment out of anybody's mouth for the remainder of the day, am I understood!" Mom demanded of us all.

I looked around at my dad's, Emmett's, Jake's and Rosalie's stunned faces and we all nodded. Neither of us dared to deny her, all too scared to face the wrath that is Charlotte Whitlock. "Good, Peter, please escort your _darling little_ _girl _to the car along with Emmett. I'll ride with Jasper, Jake, and the children. I need time to cool off." She said, and gave dad a small peck on the lips before walking in the direction of the kids, "Jasper, Jacob, are you coming or not?" She called to us without turning. Needless to say neither Jake nor I kept her waiting.

It was rare and I mean extremely rare to see my mom that angry, I guess Rose's bitchy attitude was bothering more than just me lately. I wondered briefly how Emmett was taking to her new found Royal Bitch_-attitude._

"Cassidy, Adam." Mom called, "It's time to go."

Both of them came running, Adam reaching us first because of Cassie's short little legs. Smiling, I scooped both of them in my arms and blew on their cheeks.

"Daddddddyyy!" Cassie whined with a giggle.

"Aw dad!" Adam said in disgust and wiped his cheek. Huh? Who'd thought my own son whipping off my kinda-sorta kiss?

"What? My kiss too good for you now?" I questioned playfully.

"Yup! It's not good anymore. I love grandma's kisses now." He shot back with a grin, hopped out of my arms and held on to mom's hand.

"It's like that, then? It's cool I still got my princess, right Cass?" I asked her with puppy dog eyes.

"Right daddy." She giggled, wrapping her small arms around my neck and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"See? I'm loved by my baby." I said smugly causing mom, Jake and Adam to laugh.

**XxXx**

The ride back to my parent's Ranch was beyond longer than usual and the extremely quiet. Mom insisted on driving and I insisted on sitting in the back with the kids, leaving Jake left to sit up front with mom who was still very upset from Rose. Jake scowled at me in rear-view mirror, I merely shrugged.

'Tough Luck.' I mouthed as mom began talking quietly to him, so she wouldn't be heard by Cassie and Adam. Jake just glared at me through the mirror and we all rode back in silence with the occasional muttering from mom.

Pulling up at the ranch, I unbuckled the kids. "Go play in the backyard, I'll be out soon. And Adam, watch out for you sister."

"Yes dad." He muttered before running through the house and out the back door. I saw Emmett standing on the porch with a beer looking deep in thought, which was very unusual.

"Hey man? What are you thinking so hard about?" I asked.

"Rose." Was all he said, and I nodded in understanding.

"I take it you have no idea what's wrong with her?"

"Nah, it's like she ain't even the same Rosie anymore. Sure, she's always been a bit bitchy and lately it's gone to a whole new level. I love her but it's only so much a guy can take." He admitted.

I nodded, "Yea so what are you going to do? I mean the wedding is in three months."

"Fuck! I still want to marry her Jasper. I'm in love with her for crying out loud, all I want is things to go back to the way it was two months ago."

I shrugged, if he wanted to marry my insane twin sister, that's his choice. "You know I love Rose too, but I won't be mad at you if you don't want marry her."

Emmett laughed loudly, "I love her Jas, and you do things for those you love right?"

Smiling, I agreed. That was the most grown up thing I'd ever heard Emmett say to anyone let alone me. We stood there in silence until Mom called us in for dinner. The kids sat beside me with Jake on the other side of them, Emmett and Rose were across from us while Mom and Dad were at the head of the table. Adam and Cassie mostly talked to each other whereas Jake and Emmett talked about football.

"So I did it." I announced to no one in particular.

"Did what, dear?" Mom asked sipping her wine. I smiled slightly.

"I asked Bella out on a date and she said yes."

"Yay!" Adam, Cassie and Emmett cheered in excitement.

"Oh, that's lovely to hear dear, wonderful. Your father and I will watch the kids for you if you'd like."

I shook my head, "That's not necessary mom. Jake's going to watch them for me."

"I am?" Jake asked confused.

"Yea you are. You live right next door, and I thought Cass and Adam can play with Chase, plus Nessie will be there."

"Oh _please?_ Uncle Jake you have to!" Adam pleaded with him, giving him his best pout.

I watched as Jake cave, "Sure, sure. Fine but I'll have to ask my boss if I can take off." He joked.

I laughed, "Jake I'm giving you the whole weekend off."

Mock shock crossed his face, "Why boss! I'd be delighted to take the weekend off plus Monday night."

I glowered at him, "Don't push it Jacob."

Everyone laughed at us even Rosalie.

**XxXx**

We left my parent's house in good enough time and went to home. Jake decided to spend the night at my place instead of going back to his place. Already having her bath, Cassie was tucked firmly in her carriage bed.

"Daddy? Will Bella be our new mommy?" She asked before I could leave. Turning around, I walked up to her bed and looked in the window of the carriage.

"I don't know princess, why?"

"Cuz we have no have a mommy and Chase doesn't have a daddy and Adam said that if I share you with Chase then he'll share Ms. Bella with us and we'll be a proper family."

"Well princess, that's not all there is to it. For Bella to be your mommy I'd have to marry her."

"Okay then marry her! Then she can come stay here with us, right?" Her big blue eyes were so hopeful, I couldn't bare not answering her.

"Cassie sweetie. Bella has to want to marry daddy and before all of that we have to go out on dates then if we both like each other very, very much then we get married."

"And live happily ever after?" She questioned.

"And live happily ever after." I confirmed.

"So then can I date? I want to live happily ever after like a real princess too!"

I bit my tongue to keep me from yelling out. "Cassie, you are not allowed to date until I'm dead or until you're at least 45 years old."

She shrugged her little shoulders, "Okay, daddy."

Sighing heavily I nodded, "Okay princess, get some sleep. I love you."

"Love you too daddy." She mutter sleepily as I slipped out her room and down to Adam's.

"_Dating? My little girl dating? I don't think so." I mumbled to myself._

Opening Adam's door I looked in only to find him sitting at his desk staring at something intently. Quietly I stepped through the threshold.

"Whatcha looking at buddy?" I question as I stopped behind him. He tried to hide it but I saw it anyway.

"Maria." I whispered more to myself then to him.

"I'm sorry dad. Don't be mad." He pleaded.

"Hey, hey…" I chastised bending to his level, "I'm not mad, it's perfectly normal for you to wonder about her. I know I don't talk about her much."

"I was just wondering why she didn't want us. Please, don't say she wanted us dad, because I'll know it's a lie." He informed me. He walked to his bed and got in it.

Following him, I sat on the bed, "It's not a lie Adam, at some point in time Maria wanted you, she wanted all of us. She just wasn't ready to be a mother, but she thought she was. I'm not defending her, I think her leaving was the worst thing she's ever done. Simply, because she never got to know how amazing you and Cassie are." I explained.

"Is it bad I don't miss her? I mean I talked to Chase about it, since he doesn't have a dad and he said that you can't miss what you never had but I had her and I still don't miss her. I don't even think about her."

"No, no it's not bad. You were so young when she left, Adam, I think you and Cass dealt with it better than I did. You're both so strong, and it used to scare me how quickly you both got over her departure."

Adam just shrugged and sunk into bed more, now lying on his back, "I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Bella's going to be our mom soon enough."

"Adam you don't know that for sure, things can happen and these types of things take time." I told him with the shake of my head.

He just smiled, "Trust me dad, I know I'm right."

"I… I don't… You know what, just go to bed Adam. You give me headaches." I told him playfully, "Just remember Adam, I love you and your sister with all my heart and you are never, ever going to lose me."

"I love you too dad and I know."

"Now get some sleep." I told him. I kissed his forehead and turned the lights off.

Sooooooo? What'd you think?

Do you think that Jasper did the total overprotective dad move on Cassie?

How do you think he did with Adam?

And what could possibly be Rosalie's problem?

Do you love Emmett for being such a sweet guy standing by his woman? (I know I do. =)

SOOOOOO Please REVIEW. REVIEW. HEY! YOU THERE! REVIEW, I KNOW IT'S YOU WHO LEAVES AND DOESN'T. SOOO PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE READING THEM xD

P.S. *looks around and whispers* Don't forget to REVIEW. See ya next time! *Waves*


	13. AN

A/N

Dear Readers,

I just wanted to let you know that this story is on a temporary hold due to the fact that I'm editing some of my previous chapters and to the fact that I'm fairly sick of reading that this story reminds a lot of reader of some other story. I have taken the time out to read that story and it is very good and I can see where people might see some differences **BUT** my story was going in another direction. Personally I don't want my story compared to another nor do I want it downgraded because it. Anyways hopefully I can start updating by December sometime or before(Fingers crossed )

Yours truly,

Lilmissbookworm3071


End file.
